When Life Stops
by Lendezu
Summary: The digital world is in danger. Only the 12 original Digidestined can save it. The Tamers must find them all, but the clues are so few. Love and many secrets.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He stood there and was about to enter the digital port. He had come here so many times and just stood here looking and the port but never dared to enter. Now that he had nothing to lose, he decided finally to go to the digital world come what may.

Recently life didn't go for him so well. Once he was an excellent student, now all his grades went down, the teacher were disappointed by him, his parent always fought with him and his girlfriend broke up with him. 

He remembered her words just like it happened yesterday.

FLASHBACK

He came to her and hugged her, but she was so distanced.

"Takato" She said "We really need to talk".

"You know you can always count on me" He said.

"I think we need to break up" She said sadly and he felt as tears would come to his eyes, but he didn't cry.

"But why, Miki?" He asked shocked.

"Takato, it's not you it's me" She said.

"The typical excuse" He thought.

"You need to understand, I don't love you anymore and I think you don't love me either, we just got used to be together and this isn't love" She continued. 

"Miki, what stupid things you are saying! I really love you and you know that" He said.

"No, Takato, it's true." She said "When we kiss, don't you feel this is something we usually do like brushing teeth?"

"Miki, please stop. It's nothing like what you say. You are very special to me" He said.

"Takato, I know you don't love me either. I know you still love Jeri" She said.

"Come on, Miki. I and Jeri broke up long time ago. There is nothing between us" He said.

"What about Rika?" She asked.

He almost started laughing even though he knew he shouldn't.

"Rika? Are you jealous because of Rika?" He said" She is only my friend and just look at her, she is like a boy and I never saw her as a girl"

"You are just saying this, but I see how you look at her" She said.

"Miki, you are wrong. The only girl I love is you and it will always be you" He said.

"Stop it, Takato. I made my decision and I'm not going to change it. I'm really sorry" She said.

END FLASHBACK.

Tears almost came to his eyes remembering her words, but he stopped thinking about her and entered the digital port. He felt like his is drifting into the digital world and after a few seconds he was there.


	2. Chapter 1

**A New Mission**

He opened his eyes and saw a deserted place. He was in the digital world, but it seemed so sad, so deserted.

"Guilmon!" He started calling. No answer.

"Guilmon!" He called again. Suddenly the sky became black and started flashing, a huge, snake-alike Digimon appeared in the sky, it was the God Digimon Azulongmon.

"Hello Takato, I'm so glad to see you here after all these years I was for you, you decide to come" Said Azulongmon.

Takato looked at him shockingly.

"Hello Azulongmon, I'm glad to see you too. But where is Guilmon?" Takato asked.

Azulongmon got a sad look "Unfortunately, he is dead" Said Azulongmon. "and so are the other Tamers' digimon"

"This can't be!" Takato started crying "How could it have happened?"

"The balance in the Digital world has been broken. There were a lot of hurricanes, earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. Digimon started a war in order to survive. I

Was watching Guilmon all the time and I remember that the earth swallowed him up during an earthquake: Azulongmon Said.

"Oh no, Guilmon!" Takato started crying, things were bad enough for him and know this.

"Stop crying, my dear child. That's not why I was waiting for you so much" Azulongmon said "I want you to return the balance to the Digital world".

"But how can I do that?" Takato asked.

"Only the power of the Digivices of the 12 originals Digidestined can save the Digital world, you must find them all" Azulongmon said.

"How can I find them? I don't even know how they look" Takato said.

"Six of them are very old, some of them were known people but they all disappear their Digimon were Agumom, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon and Gomamon. The other six can't grow due the lack of the balance in the digital world, so they may look even younger than you" Azulongmon said and showed Takato the pictures of the Digimon.

Takato remembered his friend Ryo, he can't grow either.

"They can't grow? Like Ryo?" Takato asked.

"Yes, Ryo is kind of an original digidestined too. He might be a help. The Digimon of the Digidestined that can't grow were Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Gatomon and Wormmon" Azulongmon said as he showed Takato the pictures of the rest of the Digimon.

"But I don't know how to start" Takato said.

"You are very smart guy, you should think of that" Azulongmon said.

Takato started thinking of the pictures of the Digimon Azulongmon just showed him.

"Show that picture of the cat again" Takato said.

"You mean Gatomon, Here you go" Azulongmon said.

"Is this ring on her tail unseparated part of her?" Takato asked.

"I see you got the first clue. The answer is yes and no. Yes, because she was born with it and no because she can put it off" Azulongmon said.

"Where is it now?" Takato asked.

"With her Digidestined" Azulongmon said.

"And he or she can't grow older" Takato said.

"Yes and I'll give you another clue, first search in the park" Azulongmon Said.

"Thanks, Azulongmon, I'll do my best in order to return the peace to the Digital world" Takato said.

"I wish you the best luck and I believe in you Takato, now go and I'll be waiting" Azulongmon said.

"Goodbye Azulongmon" Takato said and he felt the wind bringing him up and he was in the real world again. He decide to tell what happened to all the tamers, the first one he decided to call was Rika.

"Hello?" He heard Rika's voice like it came from his dreams.

"Hello Rika?" Takato said.

"Who is that?' Rika asked.

"It's me, Takato" He said.

"Oh, it's you Goggle head, well what do you want?" Rika asked.

"Rika, I was in the Digital world" Takato said.

Rika started laughing. "What did you forget there last time we were there, Goggle Head? Wait wasn't it 5 years ago?"

"Rika, it's not funny. The Digital world is in danger and all our Digimon are dead" Takato said sadly.

"Okay, Goggle head. Now, tell me that you are joking and I'll forgive you this time for playing a prank on me" Rika said.

"Rika, this isn't a prank I have never been serious like I'm now" Takato said.

Rika's voice became sad. "But, this can't be… Renamon"

"Rika, I now this is hard but we must save the Digital world" Takato said.

"But what can we do now that our Digimon are all dead?" Rika asked.

"I got a mission from Azulongmon. Listen…." And Takato started explaining.

Kari was walking in the park. She didn't notice the young man who was following her. She held two rings in her hand. One was Gatomon's tail ring and the second one was the ring he gave her. She looked at that ring sadly.

"Why did you have to do this? Why did you leave me?" Kari thought.

Suddenly Gatomon's tail ring dropped, Kari turned behind and saw the young man taking the ring.

"I believe this is yours" Takato said.

"Yes, thank you" Kari said.

Takato started touching the ring.

"It is very interesting ring, may I examine it?" Takato asked.

"Yes, of course" Kari said.

"'For the balance of the Digital and the real world' this is what written in the front" Takato said "And if you touch here…" He took Kari's hand making her touch the bottom of the ring. "You can feel the word 'Gatomon'" He said.

"It is very interesting, I never knew this" Kari said and took the ring back.

"Is this ring keeps the balance between the Digital and the real world?" Takato asked.

"It used to do it once" Kari said "Wait! How do you know the Digital world? Are you a Digidestined?"

"Not exactly" Takato said.

"So who are you? And how I don't know you?" Kari asked.

'May I ask you for your name?" Takato asked.

"My name is Kari" Kari said.

"Nice to meet you, Kari, I'm Takato" Takato said and shook her hand.

"So Kari, would you like to come to the Digital world?" Takato asked.

"No" Kari answered.

"Why, Kari?" Takato asked.

"This is a horrible place, there is always war around there, I don't like it, and I'm tired of war" Kari said.

"I understand it, but you must go there" Takato said.

"No, I don't have to do anything you say to me, I don't even know who you are" Kari said.

"Kari, how old are you?" Takato asked.

"I'm 16" She answered.

"You look 16, but you are not really 16, you are even older than me" Takato said.

Kari was frightened, he knew everything about her.

"Kari, I know you are one of the original Digidestined and your Digimon is Gatomon" Takato said "So you have to come with me".

Takato caught Kari and started dragging her with him.

"Stop it!" Kari shouted.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want you to come with me" Takato said.

"I can walk by myself and I'll come with you" Kari said "My life has stopped anyway"

He wanted to say "Mine, too" and ask her what was going with her, he really felt sorry for her, but now finding all the Digidestined and bringing them to the digital world was more important.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I change the profession of the older Digidestined to what I think it should be. For example: Tai is a soccer player.

**Old New School**

Ryo was sitting in the class. The lesson was about to begin and he was very bored. How many times would he see this school again? All his friends had already gone to the college, what was his fault that he just can't grow?

The teacher entered the classroom and the whole class stood.

"Sit down, please" The teacher said "We have a new girl in our class".

This caught Ryo's attention. Ryo was known as the school heart breaker. So a new girl means a new heart to break. Ryo looked at her, she wasn't very ugly, but wasn't Ryo's type either. Ryo felt very disappointed.

"Her name is Yolei Inoue" The teacher said and Yolei smiled "Well, Yolei, you can sit there next to Ryo Akiyama"

Yolei sat next to Ryo and the lesson started. Even Yolei wasn't his type, he felt there is something about her. She is not a usual girl. He also felt that he met her once but couldn't remember.

"Hi,Yolei, how are you?" Ryo said "I'm Ryo"

"Hello, Ryo, I'm fine, thanks" Said Yolei" I think I already don't like this school"

"No one likes it" Ryo said "I think I met you before"

"The typical beginning for a guy" Yolei thought.

"I don't think so cause this is actually the first time I see you" Yolei said.

"Okay, sorry" Ryo said and continued looking at Yolei while she was writing, he was sure he knew her no matter what she says.

"Yolei, come with me in the break. I'll show you school and introduce you to the really cool people. We'll have fun and you'll see that the school is not so bad" Ryo said.

"Okay" Yolei said but when the bell ring, she ran out of the class and didn't wait for Ryo.

"Yolei, wait!" Ryo called after her and started running after her. When they were outside, he saw Yolei talking to a small and short guy. He looked like he was at least 3 years younger than her.

"What happened, Akiyama? Your new victim prefers younger guys?" a guy from Ryo's who passed there said laughing.

"Shut up, Kajitani" Ryo said and kept looking at Yolei and the guy she was talking, too.

Yolei was tired of going to school. The last years she changed a lot of schools but everything was so the same and she couldn't stand it. The only good thing about her new school was that Cody was there, too. Cody is just like her, feels the same and always understands her. Too bad he is not her age. So when the bell rang she immediately ran out from the class to met Cody.

"Hello, Cody" Yolei said.

"Hi, Yolei, I'm so happy to see you, we have to go to this damn school but at least we can see each other" Cody said.

"Same here" Yolei said.

"You know, Yolei, my classmates are really weird and the girl I sit next to is so emo. She keeps talk to herself about how this world sucks and her life sucks and there is no meaning in nothing existent" Cody said.

"You tell me. I'm sitting next to a really weird guy named Ryo Akiyama. I think he is kinda pervert. The first thing he said to me was 'I think I met you before'" Yolei said and they both started laughing.

"Nothing is really funny " Cody said "I have been going for the same class for so many years, studied the same material and became an excellent student for so many times, I'm so sick of this"

"But what can we do? We can't grow because of some problem we don't know how to solve it" Yolei said.

"Maybe it's some problem in the Digital world" Cody said "and we the Digidestined need to reunite"

"Maybe you're right. But do you know where is everyone?" Yolei asked.

"You should know where Kari is" Cody said.

"I haven't talked to her for a while. I used to call her, but she was so depressed because of T.K. She stopped answering my calls, so I stopped calling" Yolei said "Do you know where is T.K or Davis?"

"I don't know they've disappeared after the accident" Cody said.

"Cody, what really happened in that accident? They all stopped the contact with us after it" Yolei said.

"I've already told you I got a serious head injury and can't remember a thing of it" Cody said.

"But why did T.K and Davis disappear? And why did Kari stopped talking to me? I don't blame anyone because of what happened" Yolei said.

"Yolei, please calm down. We'll find them all and figure out everything" Cody said and hugged Yolei.

"Thanks, Cody" Yolei said.

Ryo saw all this and knew he had to do something. He wanted to know why she preferred this guy's companies better than his. He also felt there was something about her that attracted him even she wasn't his type. He approached to them.

"Hey, Yolei, why didn't you wait for me? I was going to show the school for you?" Ryo said.

"Listen, jerk, you better stay away from Yolei" Cody said angrily.

"Who did you call a jerk you little…?" Ryo got angry, too.

"Guys, please don't fight" Yolei said "Cody, you shouldn't have been so rude and Ryo, I'm sorry I should have told you I was meeting my friend today"

"But Yolei you told me…" Cody said.

"Shhh…" Yolei said to him.

"But even we started so bad, I'll introduce you to each other. Cody, this is my classmate, Ryo Akiyama. Ryo, this is a really good friend of mine, Cody Hida" Yolei said.

'Cody Hida' this name was so familiar to Ryo and he didn't know why. He also felt there was something about Cody, just like there was something about Yolei. First, he thought he felt that about Yolei because she was a girl. Now, that he felt that about Cody, too he knew. Both Yolei and Cody were Digidestined and he have to bring them to Takato.

"Okay, Yolei, if you need me, I'll be around" Ryo said.

"Bye, Ryo" Yolei said and Ryo walked away.

Takato sat in his room. He had already found one of them, but there are 11 more Digidestined to find. He had no clue how to start searching for them. He could ask Kari, but he knew she can't trust him and wouldn't tell him anything about her friends. Suddenly the door bell rang and Takato went to open the door. There were Rika and Jeri.

"Hello, Takato" Jeri said.

"Hello, Goggle head" Rika said and they both entered the apartment and Takato's room.

"Hey there" Takato said.

"I think we found something about the original Digidestined" Jeri said, she had a bunch of newspapers in her hands. Takato looked at her. She got very beautiful since they broke up. He wanted to ask if she was going out with someone now. He couldn't do it when Rika is there but he thought that probably yes.

"Did you find any 16-year old looking guys who are actually much older?" Takato asked.

"No, we actually went for the older ones who disappeared" Rika said.

"Look at these old newspapers" Jeri said and put them on Takato's bed.

Takato started reading the titles. "Tai Kamiya, the great soccer player disappeared… Matt Ishida, a famous singer didn't show up for his concert…Sora Takenouchi, Japan's new hope in Tennis disappeared… Mimi Tachikawa, the successful model didn't appear in the presentation…"

"They all were successful people and suddenly disappeared. I even saw this Tai's some games with the Japanese national team, he was really great" Takato said "Do you think they are all Digidestined?"

"They suit to your description on them, they must be very old now, they were known and they disappeared" Rika said.

Takato looked at Rika. She became very beautiful, too. She was tall and had an awesome figure. She changed and become very feminine. He just couldn't stop looking at her.

"What are you staring at, you pervert?" Rika said angrily.

"Really nothing" Takato said "How can we find them?"

"Henry is searching now in the old age house he works in, he might find something" Jeri said.

"…and as for the young that can't grow, Ryo is looking for them in his school. He is just like them so he might find them easily" Rika said.

"Okay, there is these 4 and there is Kari Kamiya. There are more 7 Digidestined; 2 old and 5 young" Takato said "Wait isn't Kari Kamiya Tai Kamiya's sister?"

"Who cares? We need to find them no matter what" Rika said "Well, we have to go. Jeri, you promised me you'll come with me"

"Rika, wait for me outside I'll come immediately" Jeri said.

"Okay, bye Takato" Rika said and went out.

Jeri looked at Takato. He had no idea why she stayed.

"Takato, are you going to the party with Miki?" Jeri asked.

Takato was shocked. He forgot about this party in the college and now he got no partner to go to it with. He should've asked Miki before they broke up. Even she would've decided to break up with him before the party she would go to it with him and tell him she is breaking up after the party is over. Now he knew that Miki still doesn't have a new boyfriend, but he didn't dare to call her. He was hurt by her words.

"No, Miki broke up with me" Takato said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My poor thing, I thought you finally found the girl of your dreams and now this happens. You know, she is the one who has lost and she doesn't deserve you" Jeri said.

"Thanks Jeri, but maybe she was right and we are just not made for each other" Takato said.

"Takato, I know it's not a good time, but will you come with me to the party?" Jeri asked.

"But, Jeri, what about your boyfriend?" Takato asked.

"You mean Taishiro? He is not my boyfriend and I don't like him at all" Jeri said "He just has a big crush on me and I can't get rid of him"

"Then, okay" Takato said.

"Takato, don't get me wrong. What we had together was awesome, but it is over and it's sad but we can't bring it back" Jeri said "I just don't want to be alone at the party. I want to be with someone I know and really like and this is you, Takato"

"I understand it all, Jeri and I feel the same to you" Takato said.

"Thank you, Takato" Jeri said and hugged him.

"Well, Rika is waiting for me, bye Takato" Jeri said and kissed him upon his cheek.

"Bye, Jeri" Takato said and Jeri went away.

Takato was left alone again. He felt bad because he didn't ask Rika to go with him to the party before Jeri asked him. Although he thought she won't agree. Suddenly his cell phone called.

"Hello?" Said Takato.

"Hello, Takato. It's me, Ryo" It was Ryo.

"Hi, Ryo" Takato said.

"I have good news for you. I found two of the young Digidestined. It's my classmate Yolei Inoue and her friend Cody Hida" Ryo said.

"Wow, that's great" Takato said.

"I have already a plan how to bring them to you" Ryo said.

"What is it?" Takato asked.

"I just need to check something out and you'll see" Ryo said "By the way, when is the party in your college?"

"Next Wednesday" Takato answered "Wait! Are you going to bring that Yolei to the party?"

"I'm amazed by your smartness, Takato" Ryo said "Do you know a girl that can stand before my charms?"

"I think I know one and this is Rika" Takato said.

Ryo laughed "Rika couldn't stand, too and if I could conquer Rika's heart, Yolei will be a piece of cake"

Takato was shocked. Rika always rejected Ryo, how could she agree to go out with him? Maybe Ryo just lying in order to impress him.

"By the way, Takato, did you ask Rika to go out with you?" Ryo asked.

"No, I'm going with Jeri" Takato said.

"Too bad, well see you later, Takato" Ryo said.

"Bye" Takato said and they hang up.


	4. Chapter 3

**Old Age House**

Henry worked in an old age house. Unlike many of his friends, he preferred to do something useful with him free time. He liked listening to the old people's stories and when he had some problem he preferred to share it with them. They always listened and understood him. But now he was searching something about 4 old people Rika and Jeri told him about. These are 4 Digidestined they need to find in order to save the Digital world. He found nothing about them. They never were in this old age house. Suddenly he remembered of an old lady he occasionally visited. Unlike of the old men, she was very calm. Henry always liked sitting with her and talking to her. Her name was Jun Ishida. Henry thought she might have some relation to Matt Ishida Rika and Jeri told him about.

Henry went to the park in the old age house and he saw there Jun sitting on one of the benches. He came there and sat on the bench with her.

"Hello, Jun, how are you?" Henry asked.

"Hello, Henry, it is so good to see you. I feel so lonely here" Jun said.

"Jun, you told me you had a family. Don't they visit you here?" Henry asked.

Jun's face fell sad. "I even don't know where they are" She said.

"You told me you're married and you don't know where your husband is?" Henry asked.

"Well, my child, my husband never really loved me. He loved another woman and this woman loved his friend" Jun said.

"I'll be glad to hear the whole story, Jun" Henry said "You know I love your stories"

"Thanks, Henry" Jun said and began the story.

"I was in love with my husband ever since we were very young. My husband was very handsome and was very popular with the girls. However, there was one girl who wasn't in love with him; she was the girl he wanted. I chased him, but he never noticed me. He was trying to charm this girl, after all he had more interests with her than with me; they both were always busy with some Digital world" Jun said.

'I was right' Henry thought to himself 'Jun Ishida's husband is really Matt Ishida'

"After many affords he succeeded in winning her heart. They dated for a while and then got married. However, she wasn't a good woman and always cheated on him with his best friend. Finally after 7 years of marriage, she and his best friend got tired and she divorced him and married his best friend. I think they are happy in their marriage even now. My husband, who wasn't now handsome and charming as before, had no choice but to marry me; the only one who still loved him and waited for him. We weren't happy in our marriage. He was always busy with the digital world and actually still loved his ex-wife. He also disappeared from home a lot. We lived our lives together for many years and finally I decided it would be better for me if I live here. He used to visit me long time ago, but he stopped. I haven't seen him for a long time" Jun finished her story.

"It's so sad, Jun. I don't understand how your husband didn't see how wonderful you are" Henry said.

"Maybe it's my fault, I should've move on with my life and not wait for him" Jun said "but I don't hold resentment for Matt, after all it's not his fault he didn't learn to love me"

When Jun said her husband's name Henry knew it for sure. Matt was her husband.

"Do you really don't know where is your husband? Maybe he needs some help" Henry said.

"I really don't know and I think I'm the last person he'll ask for help" Jun said.

"Come on Jun! Don't be so hard on yourself" Henry said "What about your husband's ex-wife and her current husband?"

He knew that the last question might hurt Jun, but he thought that these two people might be Digidestined as well, so he had to ask it.

"You want to know what's up with them now. That's very nice of you" Jun said "You can ask the administration for the address of Sora Kamiya or Sora Takenouchi, I don't remember if she took her husband's surname or not"

Now Jun gave Henry even clues. Sora Takenouchi, The ex-wife of Matt Ishida, Jun Ishida's current husband, is now Sora Kamiya, the wife of Tai Kamiya, who might be Kari Kamiya's brother. All this sounded to Henry like a bad soap opera, but soon he'll have the address of that Sora and meet her and maybe even her husband Tai.

"Jun, you told me you had a brother. Where is he and why doesn't he visit you?" Henry asked in order to continue the subject.

"I don't know where he is. He disappeared after the accident" Jun said.

Henry wanted to ask about the accident, but thought this is not needed now. He wanted to go to Sora's home and find even more Digidestined with her help.

"Jun, I had so great time with you today" Henry said.

"Thank you, Henry. I wish all the people were like you" Jun said.

"Well, see you tomorrow" Henry said.

"All the best, my child" Jun said and Henry went away.

After Henry took Sora Kamiya's address from the old age house administration (wish he got without any problem), he headed to Sora's house. He stood before the and after taking a deep breath knock on it. Sora opened the door. Unlike Jun, Sora didn't look delicate and helpless. She looked very strong and there was fire in her eyes. She even looked younger than Jun. Maybe this is the difference between living a happy life and living a miserable one.

"Sora Kamiya?" Henry asked.

"Yes" Sora said.

"I'm Henry Wong from the old age house, I came to check how are you doing" Henry said.

"We are absolutely fine" Sora said harshly.

"May I come in?" Henry asked and tried to enter the apartment.

"No!" Sora said angrily and blocked his way.

Henry tried to look behind her back "But why? I just want to see your apartment and see how you and your husband live" Henry said.

"Listen, young man, and listen carefully, we don't need your help, and we can handle it all by ourselves, so please leave now" Sora said harshly.

Henry decided to try a different approach.

", you are a Digidestined, right? And your husband, too?" Henry said "We need a help in the Digital world, do you know where all the other Digidestined are?"

Sora was shocked "What rubbish are you speaking?" She said annoyed.

"Do you know where your ex-husband Matt Ishida is? Or Mimi Tachikawa?" Henry asked.

"Well, well, young man, I see you did a research on me before coming here" Sora said "Didn't you learn that it's not good to interfere others' lives?"

Henry was shocked by Sora's words and her behavior.

"Now go away before I call the police" Sora said and Henry left, disappointed.

"Sora, who it was?" Sora heard a voice behind her, she closed the door and came to her husband, who was sitting in a wheelchair.

"Just a kid from an old age house" Sora said "I'm so sick of them, they don't get that we don't need their help"

"Sora, you are so beautiful and still so young" Tai said "You have nothing to do with a disabled person like me, maybe you should leave me and start a new life"

"Tai, stop saying this" Sora said "I love you and I'll never leave you" She leaned to kiss him, but before she could do it he started talking.

"Sora" He said and she stepped back.

"I heard this kid saying 'Digidestined' and 'Digital world', don't you think it's weird?" Tai said.

"Yeah, it's strange that someone we don't know knows about the digital world" Sora said.

"Maybe the Digital world is really in trouble and needs our help" Tai said.

"We can't do this just the two of us" Sora said "Do you know where everybody else is?"

"I think we can easily find Izzy" Tai said "What about Matt? Do you know something about him?"

"I don't know where Matt is. If you want to know, ask Jun. She is his wife, not me" Sora said angrily.

"Sora, why do you always get so angry when someone even says Matt's name?" Tai asked and Sora's face fell down.

"He might be your ex-husband, but he is my best friend as well" Tai said and put his hand around Sora and kissed her upon her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Tai" Sora said.

"You don't need to apologize, Sora. You are the best present the life ever gave me" Tai said and they kissed.

"Sora, maybe you know where we can find Mimi?" Tai asked.

"She is somewhere out of the city, I think we can find her" Sora said "She is living a happy marriage life with Joe, unlike me she realized who she really loves on time"

"Sora, stop blaming yourself all the time. Nothing has happened too late for us. I'm not sorry you weren't with me then, I'm just happy you are now" Tai said.

Sora kissed Tai "I don't deserve to be with someone like you" She said.

"Sora, please stop. If you say so, what can I say about myself? Just look at me I'm disabled" Tai said.

"Tai, you promised me you won't say this again" Sora said.

"I'm sorry" Tai said "Do you know something about the younger Digidestined? I mean besides the part they can't grow"

"Well, Kari is your sister; you supposed know where she is" Sora said.

"Well, I haven't talked with her for a long time. She even doesn't know I'd injured my legs" Tai said "But they all kinda disappeared after the accident, I mean T.K and Davis… and we never were in close contact with Yolei and Cody, so I don't know what's with them"

"What really happened in that accident?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but it affected Kari very hard" Tai said.

Henry was very disappointed. He headed to Takato's home. He couldn't imagine Sora will be so different than Jun. But he could understand why Matt preferred the tough Sora over the soft Jun. He can get easily even millions girls like Jun, but he had to fight very hard to get Sora. Sora a bit reminded him of Rika.

Henry knocked on Takato's door and Takato opened.

"Hello, Henry what's up?" Takato said.

"Hi, Takato. I'm fine" Henry said and entered.

"I don't have good news for you" Henry said.

"What's wrong?" Takato asked.

"I found Sora and I guess Tai is with her since they are married, but she refused to talk to me and closed the door in my face" Henry said.

"You did your best and actually it's better than nothing, at least we know where they are" Takato said.

"Actually it's a difficult story. Sora and Matt were married, and then they divorced. Sora married Tai and Matt married a woman from my old age house. She doesn't know where he is" Henry said "and I didn't get any clue of Mimi Tachikawa or the two other old Digidestined"

"You did a great job, Henry. Ryo is searching, too and had already found two of the young Digidestined" Takato said "He has aplan and I guess we'll meet them in the party"

"By the way, Rika agreed to go with me to the party" Henry said.

Takato was shocked. Henry always was his less popular friend and when it came to girls, Takato always introduce Henry to them, while he was dating their more popular friend. For example, when Takato became friends with Miki, Henry dated for a short time, her less popular friend, Kyumi. Now Henry was much ahead of him by asking Rika to go with him to the party and she even agreed.

"That's great" Takato said "I'm very happy for you"

"Takato, do you have a prartner for the party?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I'm going with Jeri" Takato said.

"Are you back together again?" Henry asked surprisingly.

"No, it's just I'm single and she is single and we are good friends, I think you understand" Takato said.

"Yeah" Henry said "Wait, you said that Jeri is single?"

"Yes, why? Do you want her?" Takato asked, Henry blushed and they both started laughing.

"I see it on your face" Takato said, he felt a relief that Henry actually liked Jeri and not Rika.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Party**

Ryo sat in the class next to Yolei. He reminded he didn't tell Takato and the Tamers about his friend, Ken who was one of the original Digidestined. He wanted to call Ken, it will be a great help to find all the other Digidestined. But first he wanted to ask Yolei if she knew Ken. He thought that the answer is probably yes and that's why she looked so familiar to Ryo. As for Cody, maybe Ken used to tell Ryo something about that 'Cody'. Not something good.

"Yolei?" Ryo said.

"Yes, Ryo" Yolei said.

"Do you know Ken Ichijouji?" Ryo asked and this caused Yolei to turn and look at him.

"Yes, he is my ex-boyfriend" Yolei said.

Now Ryo remembers; Ken had a girlfriend and it was Yolei. He remembered that he even met Yolei before and back then she was with Ken. That's why she looked so familiar.

"He is a good friend of mine. He is a great guy, right?" Ryo said and Yolei's eyes fell sad.

"Yeah, he is awesome" Yolei said sadly.

"But why did you break up? It's impossible that you couldn't get along, because you both are great" Ryo said.

Yolei almost started crying.

"Are you okay? Is it something I said?" Ryo asked.

"We didn't break up" Yolei said "Ken died". Tears started filling Yolei's eyes.

Ryo was shocked. He couldn't believe his friend was dead. He couldn't even remember when he saw him last time. He tried to remember, but nothing came to his mind. Ryo felt so bad that he will never see his friend again.

"Yolei, who could this horrible thing happen?" Ryo said "I don't believe I won't se my friend again"

"It was a car accident" Yolei said "All the others were injured, but Ken…"

"Poor Ken" Ryo said "I'm so sorry, Yolei"

In the break Ryo walked with Yolei and Yolei went to the bathroom to wash her face.

"Do you feel better?" Ryo asked when Yolei came out the bathroom.

"Yeah, thanks Ryo" Yolei said.

"Yolei, I know it's not the time, but there is a party in the college on Wednesday" Ryo said "So will you come with me?"

"Sure, Ryo. I haven't been in a party for so long time, you made me so happy" Yolei said "Now I need to go, Cody is waiting for me, see you soon" and Yolei went away.

Yolei met Cody outside.

"Hi, Cody. How are you doing? I hope you didn't wait for me so long" Yolei said.

"Not at all, Yolei, but what happened to you? Did you cry?" Cody asked when he saw her a bit red face.

"It's nothing. It just turned out that Ryo knows Ken" Yolei said "He was a good friend of his"

"So that jerk reminded you of Ken" Cody said "So he is one of Ken's friends we don't know"

"No, Cody. Ryo is the only Ken's friend we don't know" Yolei said "And don't call Ryo a jerk, he is actually very nice"

"That's not what you thought of him in the beginning" Cody said.

"He invited me to the party at the college" Yolei said.

"And you are going with him?" Cody asked.

"Of course" Yolei said "It'll be fun, I haven't been in the party for so long"

"Yolei, don't go with him. I really don't like this guy" Cody said.

"But you didn't like Ken either" Yolei said.

"Yolei, it's not…" Cody tried to say.

"…and I don't remember any guy I introduce to you and you liked" Yolei said "Cody, you don't like all the guys that like me"

"Yolei, stop being so innocent. That Ryo doesn't like you, he just wants something from you" Cody said.

"I think you are just jealous" Yolei said "And I'm going to that party with Ryo and this is my last word" She turned around and began to walk away from there.

"Yolei, wait!" Cody tried to call her but she couldn't hear him.

On Wednesday evening, Takato picked up Jeri, Rika and Henry and drove them to the party. Rika looked so pretty and Takato looked often in the mirrors just to see her.

"First time in my life I'm afraid" Rika said.

"Why, Rika?" Jeri asked.

"The Goggle Head is driving, I'm so scared" Rika said.

"Hey, Rika, I'm very careful when I drive" Takato said "I know it's a huge responsibility"

"Rika, actually all the girls liked the way Takato drives" Jeri said.

"Maybe you are jealous because Takato was the first who got his driving license and even has his own car" Henry said.

"No way" Rika said.

Takato laughed "Rika, I always liked your humor"

"I think the party is gonna be a hit, Kazu and Kenta worked very hard" Henry said.

"What? These jerks are the organizers again?" Rika said shockingly.

"Who cares? Rika, the party is going to be fun, don't be so heavy" Jeri said.

"All that jerks care about is drinking and fucking the girls" Rika said.

"Yeah, Rika you are right, that's all they think about. But you should not even pay attention to them, just enjoy the party" Takato said.

"I actually hate these parties and had not Henry ask me to go with him, I just wouldn't go" Rika said.

"I think we're here" Takato said, he parked the car and they all got out the car and entered the building.

There were already many people. Kazu and Kenta came to great them.

"Look who I see here, these are our best friends" Kenta said.

"Hello, Kenta. Hello, Kazu" Takato said.

"Ohh, Takato, man, I see you and Jeri are back together again" Kazu said "Keep her better this time"

"Kazu, it's not what you think" Takato said, but Kazu didn't listen.

"Wow, Henry, I see you got the toughest girl in the college" Kazu said "Tell me tomorrow how good she in bed" Kazu whispered to Henry. Rika was about to slap him.

"Calm down, Rika, he is not worth it" Henry said.

"Well, have fun. We have everything here; music, free drinks, just feel free to do whatever you want" Kenta said.

"Here, Takato" Kazu said and tried to give Takato a drink.

"Kazu, I cannot drink, I'm driving" Takato said.

"Come on! One shot can't do any harm to you" Kazu said.

"You cannot know that, Kazu, and we prefer not take any risks" Jeri said.

"Well, as you wish, have fun" Kazu said and he and Kenta walked away.

"What a jerks!" Rika said angrily.

"Rika, I told you not to pay attention to them" Takato said.

"Yeah, Rika, let's go dancing" Henry said.

"Okay" Rika said and they went to dance.

Takato and Jeri were left alone.

"Takato, isn't it your ex-girlfriend sitting over there?" Jeri asked and showed him a girl sitting next to a table.

"Yeah, it's Miki" Takato said "I'll go just to say 'Hello'" and Takato went to Miki.

"Hello, Miki, how are you doing?' Takato said.

"Hello, Takato. I see you came here with Jeri so you are back. I knew you will be. Congratulations" Miki said.

"Miki, it's not what you think. We have no feelings for each other, and we came here together just because we are good friends and we both are single "Takato said.

"I understand" Miki said.

"By the way, are you alone here?" Takato asked.

"Yes, I'm alone and I'm single and haven't dated anyone since we broke up" Miki said.

"I see" Takato said.

"I'm actually surprised that you're single" Miki said.

"I'm not different than any other guy" Takato said.

"But I was sure that only a day after we broke up, you'll be with Jeri, or maybe Rika?" Miki said.

"Why do you think I have a crush on Rika?" Takato asked smiling.

"It's a women sixth sense" Miki said. Jeri came there.

"Takato, come on! Let's go dancing" Jeri said and started dragging Takato to the dance floor.

"I'll see you later, Miki" Takato said.

A slow romantic music was playing. Takato and Jeri danced next to Rika and Henry. Takato couldn't stop looking at Rika every time their faces met and he saw she was looking at him, too.

Ryo walked with Yolei to the party. They didn't notice Cody was following them.

"Ryo, don't you think we are going to be late?" Yolei asked.

"Yes, but it's okay, Yolei, don't worry" Ryo said "We are already there.

Ryo and Yolei entered the building, the party was full and everybody was dancing.

"It feels like a great fun" Yolei said.

"Hey, Takato" Ryo called when he noticed Takato and his friends. They stopped dancing and came to Ryo and Yolei.

"Hey, Ryo" Takato said and shook hands with Ryo.

"Ryo, I see you have a new girlfriend" Henry said and Ryo laughed.

"This is my classmate, Yolei" Ryo said "Yolei these are Takato, Jeri, Henry and Rika, my ex-girlfriend"

"I've never been your girlfriend, you jerk" Rika said angrily and it was a huge relief for Takato.

"It's nice to meet you, Yolei" Jeri said.

"Yeah, you know Ryo's friends are our friends as well, so enjoy the party and let's go dancing" Takato said.

"Yeah, that's right" Yolei said and Ryo took her to the dance floor. They dance until the party is over. When the party was over, Ryo took Yolei outside and leaned her against the wall.

"This was the best night of my life, I had so much fun" Yolei said.

"Yolei, I've never met a girl like you, you are the most special girl I've ever met" Ryo said "This might be fair to Ken, but I can't stand it, you drive me crazy"

Ryo's face came closer to Yolei's. Yolei closes her eyes and waited for a kiss, but instead of feeling a kiss, she started to feel pain in both of her arms. She opened her eyes and she saw that Ryo caught her. She was shocked, Cody was right. Ryo moved her away from the wall, she tried to kick him but he was much stonger.

"Get her into the car, Takato!" Ryo shouted and passed Yolei to Takato.

"Help!" Yolei shouted and it was time for Cody to enter.

"Yolei!" Cody called while running.

"Cody! Please help me!" Yolei shouted.

"Release her!" Cody shouted at Takato, Henry ran to him and they started to fight. Cody succeeded to bring down Henry on the ground and ran to Takato.

"Yolei!" Cody called, he started to hit Takato, Yolei was released and it gave her time to go a bit away from there. Howeverut, Takato and Henry who came from behind caught Cody and started dragging him.

"Cody!" Yolei shouted.

"Run, Yolei, Run!" Cody shouted and Yolei started running, Ryo and Rika started chasing her.

Henry brought Cody to the back sit and Takato jumped into the driver sit and started the car. Cody tried to fight Henry.

"Cody, we really don't want to hurt you" Takato said.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Hotel**

Takato pushed Cody into some building. It seems like some kind of a hotel. Cody looked around. The lobby was huge. Everything seemed so weird to Cody. What kinds of criminals bring their victims to a hotel? Cody kept looking around and noticed someone sitting on the sofa in the lobby.

"Kari, is that you?" Cody said.

"Cody! I can't believe it, they got you, too" Kari said.

Cody approached her.

"What do they want from us?" Cody asked.

"I don't really know, I think it's because we're Digidestined" Kari said "I think Takato brought me here because I said I won't go to the Digital world"

"Takato?" Cody asked.

"The light haired guy" Kari said.

"Ahh, and they always keep saying they not gonna hurt us, who they are? And how do they know about the Digital world?" Cody asked.

"As far as I heard from Takato, he is some kind of a Digidestined, too" Kari said.

"You spoke to Takato?" Cody asked.

"We met in the park, he knew some interesting facts about Gatomon's tail ring" Kari said "He seemed to me to be a good guy"

Then Kari spoke again "Come on, Cody, it's not so bad here. Besides the part that we are captive, there is a swimming pool and a great food, when will you had a chance to be in such a hotel?"

"Kari, why did you stop talking to Yolei?" Cody asked and Kari's face fell sad.

"Yolei hates me now" Kari said.

"No, she doesn't. She tries to call you, but you don't answer her calls" Cody said.

"Yes, she does. She hates me because of the accident" Kari said.

"Look Kari, even I don't remember what happened in that damn accident and I don't know what kind of ideas you put into your mind, but Yolei definitely doesn't hate you" Cody said.

"You might no remember, but Yolei does" Kari said.

"Kari, I don't know what you are talking about. And where did Davis and T.K disappear? I really miss them" Cody said.

Kari's face fell down and she started looking at her ring, not Gatomon's ring, but the other one.

"Oh, stupid me, I'm sorry, Kari" Cody said and looked at the ring, too "Did T.K give this ring to you?" and Kari nodded.

Yolei was running away from Ryo and Rika and finally she couldn't run anymore. She prepared her fists to fight.

"Ryo, don't go. Let me handle this" Yolei a female voice, it must have been Rika. Rika approached Yolei and Yolei showed her fists.

"Yolei, calm down, I came to talk not to fight" Rika said and Yolei brought down her fists.

"Look, Yolei, we had already got two of your friends and it's just a questions of time until we get everybody else, what it gives you to be free if you don't know where they are?" Rika said.

Yolei knows that one of these friends were Cody, she was so sorry she didn't listened to him. He was so right. But who is the other one? And what does she mean by 'Everybody else'?

"You can't save them if you don't know where they are, so if you come this us, we'll take you to them" Rika said.

"But then I'll be a captive myself, so I can't save them either" Yolei said.

"You don't understand, we don't want to hurt you" Rika said "We just need you to help us"

"What do you mean?" Yolei asked.

"Come and you'll see" Rika said "I bet your friends are having fun where they are"

Yolei wondered how they can have fun when they are captive.

"So are you coming?' Rika asked and Yolei came with her. Takato was there with his car and Ryo stood by the car.

"Rika how did you managed to convince her to come?" Ryo asked.

"Cody was right about you. You are really a jerk" Yolei said to Ryo.

"Yeah, I totally agree with you" Rika said "Now please get into the car". Yolei entered the car and they drove away. They stopped by some kind of a hotel.

"Yolei, we reached our destination, you can get out now" Takato said and Yolei and Rika got out the car.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? My mother arranged it" Rika said "We want you to have the best conditions" after a pause Rika spoke again "Now, get into the hotel, I promise you'll like it". Rika got into the car and the Tamers waited until Yolei entered the hotel and then they drove away.

When Yolei entered the lobby she couldn't believe her eyes. The hotel was really awesome like Rika said. Then she noticed Cody.

"Cody!" Yolei called, ran to him and hugged him.

"Cody, I'm so sorry I should've listened to you" Yolei said.

"It's okay, Yolei. I'm not angry with you" Cody said "But how did they manage to get you?"

"I came on my own will, Rika said they won't hurt us" Yolei said.

"That's what they always say" Cody said and then Yolei noticed Kari.

"Kari! You are here, too" Yolei said and hugged Kari, who was shocked Yolei was hugging her "Finally I see you"

Kari held Yolei arms "Yolei, please forgive me. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me" Kari said.

Yolei was shocked "Kari, what are you talking about? Why are you asking me for forgiveness? And you know I can never hate you"

"The accident! Please forgive me" Kari said.

"Kari, I don't even know what happened in that accident besides the part that Ken died, and there is no one to blame for that" Yolei said.

"Oh, do you really don't know what happened?" Kari asked and calmed down.

"Yes, Kari" Yolei said.

"So let's not talk about this. I'm so happy that everything is okay" Kari said.

"I really missed you, Kari" Yolei said.

"Me, too, Yolei" Kari said and they hugged.

"Kari, I told you that everything is alright" Cody said.

"So what do you think they want from us? Rika told me they need some help from us" Yolei said.

"And Takato spoke to me about me being a Digidestined and the Digital world" Kari said.

"So maybe they want us to help them somehow in the Digital world" Cody said "I thought for a long time there is some kind of problem and that's why we can't grow older"

"Maybe you are right, but we should keep on waiting" Yolei said.

On Sunday morning, Rika, Henry, Jeri and Ryo met in Takato's house in order to watch movies and discuss all they found our about the old and the young Digidestined.

"Okay, we have Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi that is now Sora Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Mimi Tachikawa and two elder we don't know who they are" Takato said.

"Sora and Tai are married, they live together and I know where they live, but Sora won't speak to me, so we can't get much here" Henry said.

"Maybe you should've used a different approach with Sora" Rika said.

"I don't think so. Matt Ishida is the husband of Jun, a woman from my old age house. She doesn't know where he is. He is also Sora's ex-husband and I don't know anything about Mimi Tachikawa or the other two. I asked Sora about Matt and Mimi, but as you know she refused to talk" Henry said.

"Why don't we just ask the ones we found?" Jeri asked.

"Jeri, even if they know they won't trust us" Takato said "Besides I don't think there are many Digidestined who are in touch with each other like Yolei and Cody"

"I think after Rika spoke to Yolei, she started trusting us" Jeri said.

"They are suspicious anyway" Rika said.

"And the young Digidestined are the ones we found; Kari Kamiya, who is Tai's sister, Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida. There are more 3 we don't know" Takato said.

"Takato" Ryo said.

"Yes, Ryo" Takato said.

"I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you, but my friend Ken Ichijouji is one of the young Digidestined" Ryo said.

"Ryo, this is great. It makes our mission easier" Takato said "Ryo, you can call your friend and just ask him about all the Digidestined"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do it" Ryo said "Ken died in a car accident" Everybody was shocked as they heard that.

"We are sorry, Ryo" said Henry.

"I heard this from Yolei, she was his girlfriend" Ryo said.

"Poor Ken, Poor Yolei" Jeri said.

"Ryo, you are such a jerk" Rika said "How could you do that to a girl that experienced such a pain?"

"I think we should do research on that accident, it might give us a clue about some other Digidestined" Takato said and typed in Google the name 'Ken Ichijouji'. The search gave immediately results on the accident.

Takato started reading "'…a car with four young men hit a truck…' The driver was…" Takato rolled the page down and read "Takeru Takaishi"

"Do you think he is a Digidestined?" Rika asked.

"Maybe" Takato said and kept on reading "'…one of the passengers, Ken Ichijouji, died. The driver, Takeru Takaishi and the two other passengers; Davis Motomiya and **Cody Hida**, suffered injuries…'"

"So Cody was in that accident. Jeri, you're right. We really need to ask Cody about the accident" Takato said.

"These Takeru Takaishi and Davis Motomiya might be our two missing young Digidestined" Ryo said.

"'…Takeru Takaishi was sentenced to five years in jail for causing damage to property and Ken's death…'" Takato read.

"So one of them is in jail, at least we know where he is" Rika said.

Henry remembered that Jun said that her brother was in a car accident.

"Takato, Jun told me that her brother was in an accident" Henry said "He might be anyone of them; Takeru, Davis, Ken or even Cody"

"No, it's not Ken" Ryo said "Ken hadn't a sister"

"What is Jun's last name?" Takato asked.

"Ishida. But it's her husband's last name, as I told she is married to Matt" Henry said.

"Okay, we'll start tomorrow" Takato said "Henry, you will check with Jun in your old age house. Rika and Jeri, talk to Cody and the girls, too about the accident they might know something. I'll go to the jail to speak with Takeru"

"Aren't you afraid to speak to a prisoner? He might be very violent and attack you" Rika teased Takato.

"No, I think I'll find a common language with him" Takato said. Rika was impressed.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Jail**

Henry was sitting next to Jun in the park in the old age house.

"Jun, you told me your brother was involved in an accident" Henry said.

"Yes, he was" Jun said.

"Does the name 'Takeru Takaishi' sound familiar to you?" Henry asked.

"He is Matt's brother. He is a very nice young man, we call him T.K" Jun said.

"So he is Matt's brother, but how is it that his last name is Takaishi and Matt's last name is Ishida?" Henry asked.

"Their parents are divorced and T.K lived with his mother, so he has her last name" Jun said.

"What about the name 'Davis Motomiya'?" Henry asked and he saw that Jun's face became shocked.

"Oh my god! Henry, did you find him?" Jun asked shocked "He is my brother"

"No, Jun, but I'm trying my best. I saw an article about an accident in which 4 young men where involved. Two of them were Takeru and Davis and in that accident their friend, Ken Ichijouji died and the driver was Takeru" Henry said "Do you know something else about this accident, Jun?"

"Davis disappeared after this accident. But as far as I remember, the driver was Davis and not T.K" Jun said.

"Davis? Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I remember the time they went on that trip. It was even our car" Jun said.

"But why it is written everywhere that Takeru was the driver, and is he jailed for something he didn't do?" Henry asked. Jun was shocked.

"T.K is jailed?" Jun said and put her hands on her face "Oh my god! Davis, what did you get yourself into?"

Henry put his hand around Jun.

"Calm down, Jun. I'm sorry. We won't talk about this if you don't want to" Henry said.

"Henry, I didn't think that everything was so horrible" Jun said.

Takato was never so excited in his life. He felt his heart beating fast as he walkrd toward a scary looking gray building. He entered the reception and came to the secretary.

"Hello, I want to visit Takeru Takaishi" Takato said.

"What's your name?" The secretary asked.

"Takato Matsuki" Takato said.

"Okay, just sign here" The secretary gave him a paper. Takato read it. It said that the jail authorities are not responsible for any misbehavior of the prisoners. Takato signed it.

"Thank you" The secretary said "Etsuko, take this young man to Takaishi" she said to the guard.

"Please follow me" The guard said and Takato walked after him. They passed many cells. The prisoners shouted a curse words toward Takato like "Look at this rich fucker who lives on his father's ass, he looks so clean" and "Go to hell, you rich bitch kid, you'll end up like all of us". Takato looked at their miserable face, that's what life in jail do to people.

"Here we are" The guard said and opened the door of Takeru's cell "Takaishi you have a visitor"

Takato looked at Takeru, he was a blond, with a bit long hair. He was also very skinny with a miserable look on his face. Takato realized that the jail ruined Takeru's life completely.

"I'm here, if you need me just scream" The guard said, closed the cell door and left.

"Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you from me?" Takeru said.

"My name is Takato Matsuki and I don't want to hurt you, Takeru. I want to help you" Takato said "and I actually need you to help me"

Takeru started laughing.

"You want me to help you? Don't you see in what kind of screwed up hole I am? I can't even help myself" Takeru said "Dude, I think you came to a wrong address. This is not a charity house and now you better go away from here, you rich fucker"

Takato decided to tell Takeru all things as they are, maybe it'll calm him down.

"Takeru, you are a Digidestined, right? The balance in the Digital world has been broken. I need the help of all the Digidestined. I've already found Kari, Yolei and Cody. Now I've found you and I need to find Davis and the older ones. Will you help me?" Takato asked and it's really calm Takeru down.

Takeru took out a cigarette and a lighter and tried to light the cigarette, but the lighter failed to work. "Fuck it" He whispered.

"Do you have a fire?" Takeru asked.

"No, I don't smoke" Takato said.

Takeru came to the cell's door "Numajiri, throw me your lighter" Takeru called.

"Here, Takaishi" Numajiri said and threw his lighter to Takeru, Takeru caught it, lit his cigarette and sat down.

"Please don't tell Kari that I smoke. She will be disappointed" Takeru said.

Takato nodded and sat next to Takeru.

"I've never thought I'll ever touch this shit, but here in jail, you don't do a thing unless you work. When you don't do a thing, you just think how everything is screwed up. When you smoke, it's just distracts your mind" Takeru said and took a drag off his cigarette.

"It's okay, Takeru, you don't need to explain me all this" Takato said "Who am I to judge you?"

"You can call me T.K" Takeru said "Takato, do you have friends?"

"Yes" Takato said.

"I don't mean friends you hang around the city with them, meet them for a beer or talk with them how you were great when you fucked your girlfriend" T.K said "I mean friends you'll give your life for them, you'll ruin yourself for them, just because you want them to be happy"

Takato thought a little bit and then answered "No"

"Davis was always a loser. Everybody laughed at him, the teachers hated him and the girls didn't even look at him. He was in love with Kari, but she didn't even notice him and she chose to be with me. Suddenly everything changed for Davis. He was accepted to one of the luxury schools, his grades went up and he had a girlfriend that really loved him. Going to jail could just ruin him" T.K said, took a very long drag of his cigarette and exhaled smoke.

"So you took all the blame on yourself? And it was Davis who drove the car?" Takato asked.

T.K nodded "Davis always liked to show off how good driver he is and who I was to stop him" T.K said.

"Davis wasn't a good friend if he let you do something like that" Takato said.

"Do you think he wanted me to do so? It was my idea and he argued with me about it. However, I insisted him that I'll do that, 'cause going to jail shall cause to me less harm than it might cause to him, so we quickly changed our seats and the police thought I was the driver" T.K said and stubbed his cigarette in the wall.

"Don't worry, T.K. I'll get you out of here" Takato said.

"Takato, how did you know about the digital world?" T.K asked.

"I'm a Digimon Tamer, but I'm helpless. The Digital world now needs you, the Digidestined" Takato said "It was great to meet you, T.K, you are really awesome"

"You, too, Takato" T.K said and they shook their hands "Tell Kari that I love her and miss her"

"Soon you'll be out of this 'screwed up hole' as you called it, and you'll be able to tell it all by yourself" Takato said.

"Right, dude" T.K said.

"Work on your speech, the jail didn't do well to you" Takato said, and the guard opened the cell door and Takato went out.

Rika and Jeri entered the hotel, Kari, Yolei and Cody were all there, Watching television.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" Rika asked.

"We're fine, but no thanks to you" Cody said.

"Stop being so rude, Cody, as we already told you, we don't want to hurt you" Rika said "We need to ask something, do you know these people?"

"Takeru Takaishi and Davis Motomiya" Jeri read the names from a paper.

Kari moved shockingly and Yolei held her hand.

"Kari, it's okay" Yolei said "Yes, we know them, so what?"

"We just read an article about an accident where these guys and you, Cody were involved, and in that accident your friend died" Jeri said "We are very sorry, Yolei"

"What?' Yolei asked.

"I know Ken was your boyfriend and I know you might hate us, but I really understand you. I know how it to lose someone who is dear to you. I myself have lost my mother" Jeri said.

"Thank you, it's Jeri, right?" Yolei said and Jeri nodded "But I already got over this"

"We know that Takeru was the driver, Cody, can you tell us what has happened in that accident?" Rika asked.

"Have you read the whole article? I mean every detail of it?" Cody said "I guess no, because if you did, you would know that I got a serious injure in my head and suffered a memory loss"

"Wait, wait! Kari, did you think that I hate you because T.K was the driver in the accident Ken died?" Yolei asked.

"Yes, Yolei" Kari said.

"Come on, Kari! There is no one to blame for that accident" Yolei said.

"But it's not true what all that media says" Kari said.

"So maybe you'll tell us the truth" Rika said.

"T.K wasn't the driver in that accident, it was Davis. But T.K took all the blame on himself" Kari said "I don't know why he did so and why he left me" Kari started crying and Yolei hugged her and began to stroke her.

Cody was shocked "I can't believe this; T.K is jailed for something Davis did. He never harmed anyone, my dear friend T.K"

"Do you know where Davis is?" Rika asked.

"That coward left the city, he was afraid the police might discover the truth and arrest him" Kari said and continued crying "T.K, my poor T.K, he won't survive in the jail, he might be even dead now"

"Kari, please stop crying, T.K is alright. He is strong" Yolei said.

"Just one more question, are T.K and Davis Digidestined like you?" Jeri asked.

"Yes, they are and now leave, look what you've done" Yolei said harshly and Rika and Jeri left the hotel.

"Okay, Jeri, let's see that Takeru – T.K is Kari's boyfriend and she gets really emotional about him. He also wasn't the driver in that accident, but Davis. However T.K took all the blame on himself and was sentenced to be in jail" Rika said.

"Poor girl, she doesn't even know how her boyfriend handles the jail life. As Cody and Kari described him, T.K is a very delicate person. However, Takato visited him today, maybe soon we'll be able to inform her about him" Jeri said.

"As for Davis, we got a clue about him. He's out of the city, but it doesn't make our mission to find him easier" Rika said.

"And they both are Digidestined, now let's go and let Takato know about all this" Jeri said and they went.

Takato, Rika, Jeri, Henry and Ryo met in Takato's house to discuss all they found out.

"Takeru wasn't the driver in that accident, Davis was" Henry said.

"I know that, T.K told me about it. I liked him a lot. He is a very good guy" Takato said "Poor guy"

"Do you know that he took all the blame on himself? Poor Kari, she doesn't even know whether he dead or alive and as Kari and Cody described him he is a very delicate person" Jeri said.

"Jun said he is very nice, too" Henry said.

"He told me why did so. Davis never succeeded in his life and suddenly he became very successful and then the accident happened, so T.K decided to save his friend's life from being ruined" Takato said.

"Applause to him! Did he even think what pain he would cause to his girlfriend? And that coward Davis just got away from the city because the police might find him" Rika said.

"Stop being cynical, Rika. Davis even didn't want T.K to take the blame on himself, T.K insisted he would do so. So why do you think Davis got away from the city now?" Takato said.

"You want to say that T.K was the one who asked Davis to leave the city?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, Rika. That's what I like about you" Takato said.

"At least we know that Davis is out of the city, but how can we find him?" Ryo asked.

"T.K will help us. I'll bail him. He trusts me completely" Takato said "I told him immediately what I want from him, I think we should've used this approach with everybody else, too"

"I tried this with Sora, she still didn't want to listen to me" Henry said.

"Don't be so naive, goggle head, he just was despaired for company of someone who is not like those dirty prisoners" Rika said.

"Takato, I think we should tell Kari that T.K is alright. It'll calm her down a bit" Jeri said.

"She wouldn't worry so much if she knew that he has changed a lot. He got very skinny and he curses and smokes like all the prisoners, but he is alive and alright" Takato said "Don't tell Kari anything about him, I'm going to bail him and then bring him to meet her, it'll be a great surprise for her"


	8. Chapter 7

**The Freedom**

Kari woke up in the middle of the night. She was shaking and crying. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. Yolei followed her.

"Kari, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Yolei asked.

"No, I couldn't fall asleep at all. I miss T.K so much" Kari said.

"Those damn Rika and Jeri! Before they came you were absolutely fine, you even said that it's not so bad being here" Yolei said.

"Yolei, did you say them the truth?" Kari asked.

"What truth, Kari?" Yolei asked.

"That you have already got over Ken's death" Kari said.

"Yes, Kari. I've already moved on" Yolei said.

"And don't you even hate Davis now that you know that he killed Ken?" Kari asked.

"Davis didn't kill Ken, it was an accident" Yolei said "and no, I don't hate him. It won't bring Ken alive if I hate the person he is dead because and it won't do any good to me if I stop my life too just because Ken died. So I keep on living"

"I wish I could me as strong as you, Yolei" Kari said and Yolei hugged her.

"You are very strong, Kari" Yolei said.

In the morning, the guard came to T.K's cell and opened the door.

"Takaishi, here are clothes for you" The guard said and threw some worn out clothes on the floor "Change your clothes and take all your things, you are going home. You owe your life to this young man"

T.K looked and saw Takato who smiled at him.

"Takato, I can't believe you really did this for me" T.K said.

"I had to this. I had to bring justice to an innocent person and a great man I just met" Takato said.

"Yeah, right. You both will have all the time in the world to discuss everything. Now Takaishi change your clothes and got out of here. I don't want to see you again" The guard said.

"I'm waiting for you here" Takato said.

T.K changed his clothes and then he walked with Takato until they got out the jail building.

"How is that feeling of freedom?" Takato asked.

"It's great, Takato, thanks a lot. I really owe you my life" T.K said. They entered Takato's car, and Takato started the car and they drove away.

"I still can't believe it. Takato, I never thought you were serious when you said you'll get me out of the jail" T.K said.

"Now you are insulting me. I promised I would help, so I have to fulfill my promise" Takato said "Besides I really hate injustice and what was done to you was injustice, even if you chose it"

"Sorry, Takato and thank you again" T.K said "By the way, where are we going?"

"I know I might sound like a girl, but we are going to the mall. We need to get you new clothes and a new haircut. You don't want Kari to see you like that, right?" Takato said.

"But who would pay for this?" T.K asked.

"Don't let it bother you, just count on me" Takato said.

"I can't let you do this. You've already done a lot for me" T.K said

"You didn't give Davis a choice, I won't give you a choice either" Takato said and he and T.K smiled.

"Takato, do you mind if I'd smoke?" T.K asked.

"I really don't mind, but you have to quit for Kari" Takato said.

"Thanks" T.K said and lit a cigarette "But I meant that you might have a girlfriend who won't like your car to smell of smoke"

"First of all, it's not a problem to get rid of the smell, so feel free to smoke in my car as much as you wish and second, I don't have a girlfriend" Takato said.

"Really? I was sure a guy like you can't be single" T.K said.

"My last girlfriend dumped me not so long time ago" Takato said.

"I'm so sorry. I guess she couldn't see how wonderful you are" T.K said.

"No, she was right. I really didn't love her. I actually like being single, I feel free to do whatever I wish" Takato said "Are you excited to meet Kari after so much time?"

"Yeah, my hearts beats fast even now" T.K said and blew smoke "Even I have to quit, I'll need even more cigarettes"

"Who am I to stop you?" Takato said smiling and T.K took a drag of his cigarette and blew smoke out of the window.

Rika and Jeri were in Rika's house. Jeri left her home a few months ago because she got tired of the way her father treated her. Rika helped Jeri and let her live in her house. Since then the girls became close as sisters and shared all their secrets. Now Rika was sitting at the computer, typing and laughing.

"Rika, what is so funny?" Jeri asked.

"Come here and see, Jeri honey" Rika said and Jeri came and looked at the monitor.

"'Meet me in the park, come with your store opened so I can recognize you, I am so hungry to see you grrrr…'' Jeri read "And you wrote this to Kazu. Rika, this is evil"

"Boys like him deserve it, too bad I won't see how everybody in the park would laugh at him" Rika said.

"Well, he is a jerk, but why do you hate him so much?" Jeri asked.

"I don't like the way he thinks of girls, he thinks that we all are sluts" Rika said "You should've heard what he said to Henry about me in the party"

"What did he said?" Jeri asked.

"He whispered to Henry: ' tell me tomorrow how good she in bed'" Rika said.

"Oh my god! I have never thought he was so disgusting" Jeri said "But you shouldn't pay attention to what he says"

"You were on a date with him, right?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, this was the most horrible date in my life, I told him in the end that it won't work because I think Kenta is much cuter than him. You won't believe it, that evening they had a fight and Kazu came to the college with one bruised eye on the next day" Jeri said.

"And after all that you say that I'm evil" Rika said.

"Rika, why didn't it work between you and Ryo?" Jeri asked.

"Jeri, there was nothing between me and Ryo. I just went with him to choose a present for his mother and now he shows everyone off that I was on a date with him and I was his girlfriend, what a jerk" Rika said.

"Really? I'm sorry" Jeri said.

"Jeri, are you single now?" Rika asked.

"Yes, I am. I broke up with my last boyfriend about a month ago. I told him he is not romantic" Jeri said.

"You little heart breaker" Rika said smiling "By the way, why did you and the goggle head break up?"

"Because we love each other, but only as friends or even brothers. We really care about each other, but we can't be a couple. Besides he loves another girl" Jeri said.

"Miki?" Rika asked.

"No, silly. You" Jeri said and Rika was shocked.

"What? The goggle head loves me? Jeri, you are playing a prank on me" Rika said.

"No, I am not. I used to be his girlfriend and I know that he loves you. I see how he speaks of you and looks at you" Jeri said "So what you gonna do now that you know?"

"I don't know I really need to think about what you said to me" Rika said.

Takato and T.K finished their shopping and T.K looked completely different.

"Thank you, Takato, I feel as if I were reborn" T.K said.

"You welcome, and now we are going to a restaurant, we need to eat something" Takato said.

"No, I can't go with you, it's too expensive" T.K said.

"Stop insulting me and don't worry about the price, I've already ordered a table for us at a restaurant, so let's go" Takato said. They entered the restaurant and a woman met them there.

"Hello, have you ordered a table?" She asked.

"Yes, I've ordered the table for 12:00 for two people in the smoking area" Takato said.

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"Takato Matsuki" Takato said.

"Follow me please" She said and they followed her to their table. They sat down and T.K lit a cigarette.

"Takato, you shouldn't have done that for me, you've already done enough for me" T.K said "Why are you doing this?"

"Look, at first I came to the jail because you were a Digidestined and I needed you and I thought you'll help me to find other Digidestined. But then we talked and you told me about the friends you'll give your life for them, and I think you are a friend like that for me" Takato said.

"But we hardly know each other, even though I owe you my life for what you did for me" T.K said and took a drag of his cigarette.

"I think you are an awesome person for what you did for your friend Davis and I'm sure you'd do the same for me if it'll be needed" Takato said "But don't be so sure I'll let you do something like that again" then they laughed.

"We'll see. And I promised I'll help you to find all the Digidestined" T.K said.

"Now order whatever you want, you need to eat a good food. Look how skinny you became, the jail really didn't do well to you" Takato said "You can even order drinks; they'll calm you down better than these cigarettes"

"No, I don't drink" T.K said.

"Really?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, Davis, Ken and even Cody liked to drink and I was always their driver, because I am the only one who doesn't drink at all" T.K said.

"I am always the driver too when I go out with my friends, but it's because I'm the only one who has his own car and not because I don't like drinking" Takato said.

"Unlike smoking, I didn't start drinking even in the jail. The guys there used to steel very often drinks, but I've never touched them and never ever wanted to drink" T.K said "Drunk people just disgust me"

"Well, it's good to know that there is something that the jail didn't change for bad in you" Takato said and smiled at him.

Henry headed to Ryo's house. He needed an advice. He decided to speak for him and not Takato, because Takato was too busy with his new friend, so he forgot about his old one. Henry entered Ryo's house.

"Hello, Henry, how are you doing?" Ryo asked.

"Hello, Ryo, I need your advice" Henry said.

"What kind of advice?" Ryo asked.

"You are so good with the girls, I really need you to help me to find an approach to some girl" Henry said.

"Do you talk about Rika?" Ryo asked.

"Well, you dated Rika and she is very difficult, so you can conquer any girl's heart" Henry said and Ryo's face fell down.

"Henry, I need to tell you the truth. I never dated Rika and she never was my girlfriend. She just agreed to go with me to choose a present for my mother and I said that just to show off that I got closer to Rika than any other guy. Now you are that one who got the most close to her, so I believe you know better than me how to keep going from here" Ryo said.

"I'm shocked, Ryo. How could you lie to us? We are your friends. I thought Rika was just ashamed to admit that someone got her, but you are just horrible" Henry said.

"I'm sorry, I know I should've told you the truth" Ryo said.

'I'm not the one you need to apologize" Henry said "You spread false rumors about Rika, she got really hurt"

"I'll surely do that" Ryo said.

"By the way, the girl I was talking about is not Rika" Henry said "It's Jeri"

"So you like Jeri? Well, she is kind a girl who says 'I'm sorry, but I love you only as a friend'. She likes simple guys, so I don't have any chance with her" Ryo said "You need just to be yourself with her, don't try to impress her, she appreciates honesty"

"Do you mean I need to tell her what I'm feeling?" Henry asked.

"Exactly" Ryo said.

"Thanks, Ryo. I'll go immediately and tell her" Henry said.

"Wait for me, I'll go with you, I need to apologize to Rika for what I said about her" Ryo said and they headed to Rika's house.

Rika and Jeri were in Rika's house. Rika was still typing when they heard a knock on the door. Jeri opened the door and saw Henry and Ryo there.

"Hi, guys" Jeri said and they entered the apartment.

"Wait! Don't tell me that the goggle head decided that we are meeting in my place" Rika said.

"No, Rika. Takato doesn't even know that we are here" Ryo said "Rika, I really need to talk to you"

"First, do it quickly. Second, I'm not going out with you. Third, you're a jerk" Rika said.

"You could give up the third one" Ryo said.

"No" Rika said.

"Rika, I'm very sorry I told all this stuff about you, just because it would do well for my ego. We used to be friends before, but what kind of friend would do something like that to his friend? I'm really a jerk like you say, I'm sorry" Ryo said.

"It's okay, Ryo. I've already forgiven you, just please stop telling all around that I'm your ex-girlfriend" Rika said.

"Okay, Rika" Ryo said.

"I'm so happy that you admitted you are a jerk" Rika said and laughed, Ryo laugh, too.

"Rika, you always keep saying 'goggle head', I think you are kinda obsessed with him" Ryo said.

"Ryo, we've just made up, don't start" Rika said "Why do you tell me this? Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm actually very happy for him" Ryo said.

"You are a jerk" Rika said with a smile.

Henry came to Jeri.

"Jeri, how are you doing?" Henry asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm surprise you talk to me now, when I heard that it wasn't Takato's decision for us to meet her, I was sure you came to Rika" Jeri said.

"No, Jeri, I came to speak to you" Henry said "I know we don't talk too much, but I think you are really sweet and Takato is lucky to have you as a friend"

Jeri laughed a bit "Yeah, Takato is really lucky and mostly not because I'm his friend" Jeri said "But what do you want to say with that?"

"I want to invite you to an ice cream with me on this Saturday, would you like to come?" Henry asked.

"Alright, who else did you invite?" Jeri asked.

"No one, it'll be just me and you" Henry said and Jeri smiled.

"Really? I'll come for sure, it'll be a great chance to know more about you, and all I know about you is that you are Takato's friend and you have a sister" Jeri said.

"Yeah, you are right, it's too bad we don't know much about each other you seem to be a great person" Henry said and they smiled.

Takato paid the bill and he and T.K left the restaurant.

"How are you feeling now, T.K?" Takato asked.

"It was great, Takato, I can't stop thanking you. You made a new man out of me" T.K said "I haven't eat so good food for so long time"

"I'd do anything for you, just ask" Takato said and they entered the car and Takato started the car.

"Where are we going now?" T.K asked.

"I would like you to meet my friends" Takato said and started dialing a number.

"Hello, Henry. It's me Takato, where are you...You all at Rika's home….Okay I'm coming now… Bye" Takato said and hang up. He started driving faster and a few minutes later they were there.

"It's the goggle head" Rika said when she heard the knock on the door and Jeri opened the door.

"Hello, everybody" Takato said and they entered the apartment. "This is T.K Takaishi, T.K, these are my friends Jeri, Henry, Rika and Ryo"

"Hello" T.K said.

"So you are Takeru Takaishi, Jun said so much good things about you" Henry said.

"How do you know Jun?" T.K asked.

"She is in the old age house I work in" Henry said.

"Old age house? What is she doing there?" T.K asked.

"Henry, don't bother him about that now. We'll talk about it later" Takato said "T.K is one of the young Digidestined. T.K's crest is hope and he is our hope. T.K's Digimon is an angel and he is our angel who is gonna help us complete our mission"

"Takato, you are too much" T.K said.

"I never thought you can connect like this between things, goggle head" Rika said.

"T.K, Kari misses you a lot, she is afraid that something bad had happened to you. She also cannot stop crying, she really wants to see you" Jeri said.

"I can't believe it, Kari, my Kari" T.K said.

"We are going to see her now, I guess I'll see you later guys" Takato said and they left the apartment.

"Takato, I'm so nervous. I need to smoke a cigarette or even two" T.K said

"Get into the car, take a deep breath and smoke one cigarette if you want, but please don't smoke two. We don't have much time, the hotel is very close and you'll see Kari soon, you don't want her to smell a smoke on you, right?" Takato said.

"Yeah" T.K said, he got into the car. Took a deep breath, lit a cigarette and started smoking it even more nervously than before. Takato started the car and they drove away, he looked a bit at the stressed and nervous T.K, does smoking really helps him to relax? He didn't think so. They arrived to the hotel quickly and got out the car.

"Here we are" Takato said and saw that T.K was shaking.

"Just calm down, I know how you are excited to see Kari after so much time, but you have to calm down" Takato said and held T.K's arms. T.K took a long drag of his cigarette, breath out smoke and stopped shaking.

"Do you feel better now?" Takato asked.

"Yes, a lot of better" T.K said and reaching for the cigarette to take another drag.

"Now stay here and finish your cigarette. We are going to make a surprise for Kari, I am entering now and when I'll open the door you come in" Takato said.

"Okay" T.K said and Takato entered the hotel. Kari, Yolei and Cody were sitting there and eating.

"How are you, guys?" Takato asked.

"Just look who came" Yolei said.

"Takato this coward came all by himself and didn't send his girlfriends to drink our blood and protect his ass" Cody said.

"Cody, stop it. You have no idea what you are talking about" Takato said "Kari, I have a surprise for you"

"What kind of surprise? I already got a lot of surprises from you and your girlfriends" Kari said.

"Follow me and you'll find out, after all you have nothing to lose" Takato said and Kari started to follow him.

"Kari, if he hurts you, just scream and I'll save you" Cody said.

"I think I made myself clear that we not gonna hurt you" Takato said.

"Yeah, that's what you say all the time" Yolei said.

Kari followed Takato, Takato opened the door and T.K came in.

"Oh my god! T.K, I must be dreaming" Kari jumped on T.K, hugged him and started kissing him.

"Kari, finally I see you, I missed you so much" T.K said.

"Me, too. There wasn't a day I didn't think about you. How did you manage to get away from the jail?" Kari asked.

"It's all thanks to Takato, he paid my bail" T.K said.

"Thank you, Takato, you can't imagine how thankful am I to you" Kari said.

"Well, I won't disturb you, T.K if you need me you have my phone" Takato said and exited the hotel.

"T.K, I can't believe you are here. How did you manage to survive the jail?" Kari asked.

"Don't you remember what my crest is? It's hope. The hope kept me alive" T.K said.

"T.K, you also got so skinny, my poor thing" Kari said and they started kissing.

"Kari, what is taking you so long? I'll kick that Takato's ass" They heard Cody's voice, and then Cody stopped.

"T.K, but how it can be possible?" Cody said.

"Cody, I'm so happy to see you" T.K said and they hugged and then T.K noticed Yolei.

"Yolei! I'm so sorry, please forgive me" T.K said.

"I know the truth now. There is no one to blame for the accident. Especially not you, T.K, you've already suffered enough" Yolei said.

"Yolei…" T.K said and hugged her.

"So tell us how did you run away from the jail?" Cody asked.

"Cody, you've watched too much movies. Takato paid the bail for me, he made a new man out of me" T.K said.

"What? Takato?" Cody asked suspiciously.

"Why would Takato do something like that?" Yolei asked.

"All you think about Takato is wrong. Takato was the first person I could actually talk to in the jail, everybody else around me was just fucked up prisoners" T.K said and put a hand on this mouth "I'm sorry, Takato told me to work on my speech, I guess I didn't do it enough"

"It's okay, T.K, no one expected you to stay the same after that horrible experience of the jail" Kari said.

"I looked terrible when I got released, so Takato bought me new clothes, took me to hairdressing salon and even paid for the food for me" T.K said.

"Don't be so naive, T.K, he is just buying you in order to gain your and our trust" Cody said.

"Well, Cody, I think we should help them" T.K said.

"Did Takato tell you what they want?" Kari asked.

"Yes, he told me. The balance in the Digital world has been broken and they us the Digidestined to come to the Digital world and return it. They need to find all of us and the old ones too" T.K said "and I'm definitely going to help them"

"But why they just couldn't tell us?" Yolei asked.

"Maybe because we don't want even listen to them" Kari said "Yolei, Cody, can you leave now please? I want to be alone with T.K"

"Of course, Kari" Yolei said "Cody, let's go" and Yolei and Cody left.

"T.K, of course I understand how it was hard to be in jail, but I had a hard time being without you, my life has stopped completely" Kari said "I love you so much"

"I love you, too, Kari. The thought I'll see you someday kept me alive in jail" T.K said.

"Just promise, you'll never leave me like that again" Kari said.

"I promised" T.K said and they kissed, then Kari stopped.

"I have to ask you this, do you smoke?" Kari asked.

"No" T.K lied.

"Don't lie to me, I can see it on you" Kari said.

"Did Takato tell you? He is just so awesome, he wants you to make me quit" T.K said.

"Calm down, Takato didn't tell me anything" Kari said "I just can feel the tobacco taste in your mouth"

"Kari, I promise I'll quit. Just give me a few weeks" T.K said.

"It is not necessary for you to quit. I understand why you started. Of course it would be hard for me to see you killing yourself like that, but I don't want to see you nervous and stressed either" Kari said "and please never lie to me again"

"Kari, you are so awesome, I love you so much" T.K said.

"I hope you didn't start drinking, too" Kari said "Once I used to say that my boyfriend is just perfect; He doesn't drink at all and doesn't smoke"

"No, I don't drink at all and I guess nobody is perfect" T.K said.

"You are still perfect for me" Kari said and they kissed.


	9. Chapter 8

**On the Way to find Everyone**

Takato was washing his car. Everything happened very quickly, they are so close to completing the mission. The only one they haven't found from the young Digidestined was Davis. Takato hoped T.K can help with this. They also have to convince Sora and Tai to cooperate with them, find Matt and the most difficult task now is finding the mysterious Mimi Tachikawa and more two unknown old Digidestined. But what about the fact that Ken is now dead? Who can take his place? Thinking about all that Takato didn't noticed Rika who came behind him.

"Hello, goggle head, what's up?" Rika said.

"Hello, Rika, what is bringing you here?" Takato asked.

"I just thought I saw here someone from my ex-school" Rika said "You seem to work very hard today"

"Not hard as usually, I'm actually resting now" Takato said.

"I like your humor, goggle head, but don't worry, I think we'll save the Digital world very soon" Rika said "I also like your car, will you take me for a ride someday?"

"Rika, you said you hate the way I drive" Takato said.

"I was just kidding, you know me" Rika said "It's awesome that the boys always can't count on you when they drink"

"You know, Rika it's not like I or they have a choice. They don't even want to get a driving license" Takato said.

"Poor you, I promise you I'll get a license very soon" Rika said "Anyway, I want you to take me for a ride"

"Sure, Rika" Takato said.

"Your car is just awesome" Rika said and opened the car's door.

"Ohh, your car stinks of smoke, gogg;e head, did you smoke in your car?" Rika asked angrily.

"Rika, think yourself, have you ever seen me smoking?" Takato said.

"I don't know, maybe you are hiding this from us" Rika said. T.K came there.

"Rika, this is true" T.K said "I smoked and Takato's car and not him"

"Really? I see the goggle head hangs around with you quite often now, please don't have a bad influence on him" Rika said.

"Oh, no. I wish Takato could influence me to quit" T.K said.

"Well. I guess I'll be going, see you late guys" Rika said and went away.

"Hello, Takato, how are you doing?" T.K said.

"I'm fine, you came on time, thanks a lot. But you didn't have to come, you could just call me" Takato said.

"Well, I call Davis, he is quite far away from me now, but if we live close by it's much better to see each other" T.K said.

"How was your first night with Kari after so much time?" Takato asked.

"It was awesome, I love her so much. The thought that from now on I'll see her everyday gives me so much happiness. Sometimes I feel like I am dreaming and the next day I'll wake up in my cell in the jail" T.K said.

"If you need that, I'll pinch you" Takato said "You are not dreaming, everything what happened yesterday was true"

"You know, Kari discovered that I smoke" T.K said.

"Well, I didn't tell her" Takato said.

"I know, she felt the tobacco taste in my mouth and I think also felt the package in my pocket" T.K said.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I shouldn't have let you smoke before we entered the hotel" Takato said.

"But yesterday I was so nervous I had to smoke even one more cigarette. I couldn't stop shaking. I don't know what happened to me. Actually I wanted to light another one but then you opened the door" T.K said.

"You just were too excited and it's okay" Takato said "What did she say?"

"Well, she was a bit disappointed in me, but she said that I don't have to quit, she doesn't want to see me nervous. I guess she is a bit softer than Rika" T.K said and both of them smiled.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Takato said.

"Takato, do you like Rika?" T.K asked.

"What?" Takato was shocked.

"I can see it on you; I see the way you look at her. All that happened to me too when I fell in love with Kari" T.K said.

"My ex-girlfriend said too that I have a crush on Rika, I just don't get why everybody think so" Takato said.

"I refused to admit it, too. You know, it seems that she really cares about you; I saw how she cared whether you smoke or not and she didn't wanted me to have a bad influence on you" T.K said

"Rika is a very difficult girl; it is really hard to satisfy her. No one really knows how even to approach her" Takato said.

"You are just trying to create obstacles, while everything is much easier. You know I was like that too. I said that Kari won't like a guy like me then; a shy, quiet guy, who thinks that studying is important, hates parties, doesn't drink at all and doesn't smoke. On the other hand, there are guys who are party animals, very funny and popular and they keep trying to charm her all the time. However, in the end we are together. I don't think Rika is much different than Kari" T.K said.

"Sometimes I think that god created Rika to make the boys' life difficult" Takato said.

"Takato, you are too much. By the way, come to the hotel later today with your friends, we need to discuss what we do next. I can help you find Davis and the older ones too" T.K said.

"Thank you, T.K, I am so glad you are helping us" Takato said.

"Well, see you later" T.K said.

Later they all met in the hotel. Kari, Yolei and even Cody were actually very happy to see them all.

"Okay, let's start with Davis, T.K, do you know where he is?" Takato asked.

"It's not a problem, I'll just call him and tell him to come here" T.K said.

"T.K, were you in contact with Davis all this time?" Cody asked.

"Yes, they gave me only one call in the jail, so I called Davis and after that Davis called me in the jail" T.K said.

"T.K, why did you call Davis? Why not me? I was dying here without you and this coward just ran away" Kari said.

"I'm sorry, Kari, but I had to know what was going on with him" T.K said "This might shock you, but I told Davis to get out the city"

"T.K, you almost killed me by saving Davis like that" Kari said.

"Please calm down, Kari, I'm really sorry" T.K said and hugged Kari. Takato looked at them and wished he could have such a relationship with Rika. T.K started dialing Davis' number.

"Hello?" Everybody heard Davis' voice on the phone.

"Hello, Davis, it's me T.K" T.K said.

"T.K, how are you doing, man? And how did you managed to call me?" Davis asked.

"Davis, you won't believe it, I got released from the jail" T.K said.

"Really? I'm so happy for you, man. How did it happen?" Davis asked.

"I'll tell you everything. Now please come here" T.K said.

"No, wait. Did they discover the truth and now want to arrest me?" Davis asked.

"No, Davis, everything is alright, trust me. Just come here, I'll tell you everything" T.K said.

"Okay, T.K" Davis said.

"Are you writing?" T.K said and told Davis the address of the hotel.

"I hope to see you soon" T.K said and they hung up.

"Thank you, T.K" Takato said "Now, the most difficult task, the older Digidestined. We know four of them and we only know where 2 of them are"

"Who do you know?" Yolei asked.

"We know Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi or Sora Kamiya, Tai Kamiya, her husband and some mysterious former model Mimi Tachikawa no one found anything about her" Rika said.

"That's because she is not Mimi Tachikawa anymore. She is Mimi Kido, she is married to the famous doctor Joe Kido, who is a Digidestined as well. The second one you don't know is Koushirou Izumi, we call him Izzy" Yolei said.

"Do you know how to find them?" Rika asked.

"I don't know where Izzy is, but I believe that Mimi and Joe live in the same place as before" Yolei said.

"Okay, we'll go there today" Rika said.

"Henry, you told me that Jun is in the old age house" T.K said "Why is she there?"

"Well, she told me she wasn't happy in the marriage with your brother so she left" Henry said.

"T.K, are you Matt's brother?" Takato asked.

"Yes, we have different last names because our parents are divorced, I have my mother's last name" T.K said.

"So who is Jun's brother?" Takato asked.

"It's Davis" Henry said.

"T.K, do you know where your brother is?" Takato asked.

"Yes, I think I do, I'll show you" T.K said.

"T.K, you are so lucky, I don't know where is my brother" Kari said "Even he couldn't support me when you were gone"

"Do you mean Tai Kamiya?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, he is my brother" Kari said.

"Well, I know where he and his wife, Sora, live. Sora is a kinda tough woman, she didn't want to listen to me, and I really need your help, Kari to convince them to help us" Henry said.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you've find my brother, of course I'll help you, I want to see my brother so much" Kari said.

"Okay, Rika and Yolei, you'll go to Mimi and Joe's home" Takato said.

"This is a bit far, we'll need a car" Yolei said.

"Well, I don't have a license" Rika said.

"I do, we'll need to pick up the car from my house" Yolei said.

"Henry and Kari, you'll go to Tai and Sora's house and I'm going with T.K to Matt's house" Takato said "Jeri, Ryo and Cody, you stay here and wait for Davis"

"Wait! Why do I have to do nothing and wait here for Davis whiles you meeting our old friends?" Cody got angry.

"I guess you can come with us, you want to see Joe, don't you?" Yolie said.

"Okay, Cody, go with Rika and Yolei" Takato said "Jeri and Ryo, stay here and wait for Davis"

"Alright" Jeri said.

Then everybody went to complete their tasks.


	10. Chapter 9

**All Found**

Takato and T.K were on the way to Matt's house, they were in a very deserted area of the city.

"I guess here we are" T.K said and Takato parked the car. They both get out the car. Takato looked worried.

"I guess now it's my turn to calm you down" T.K said "Don't worry, Matt is going to help us for sure"

"T.K, it's just that I don't like this area of the city. People who live here are very creepy" Takato said.

"Don't worry, my brother is not like that, he lives here because the apartments here are cheap" T.K said.

They went into the building and Takato knocked on the apartment door. There was no answer.

"He is probably not at home" Takato said.

"Matt, open the door, it's me, T.K" T.K called, but there were no answer.

"I think he is really not at home" Takato said.

"I don't think so" T.K said. He tried to open the door and succeeded.

"Why does he leave the door open?" Takato asked in wonder.

"Do you ask me? I haven't talked to him for years" T.K said and they entered the apartment.

Takato was frightened by the apartment look. The furniture was old and ragged. There were empty bottles on the floor and broken glass.

"Matt, are you here?" T.K called and suddenly an old man limped towards them, Takato was shocked to see him.

"T.K! I can't believe you came here to visit your old brother" Matt said in a drunk voice and hugged T.K.

"Matt, what's wrong with you? You are absolutely drunk" T.K said, he could smell the alcohol in his mouth.

"So what? Are you here to lecture me how drinking is wrong and stuff like?" Matt said.

"Now I see why Jun left. You started drinking" T.K said.

"Yeah, everybody leaves me; Sora left me, Jun left me, even you left me" Matt said.

"Matt, stop saying this, you don't even know what you say" T.K said.

"T.K, I'm so happy you came, come here and drink with me" Matt said.

"Matt, you know that I don't drink" T.K said.

"I guess you don't smoke either, why is my brother such a good boy?" Matt said.

"Actually, I smoke" T.K said.

"Oh my god! T.K, what has happened?" Matt said "So come here and smoke with me"

"No, I'm trying to quit" T.K said.

"Come on! Won't you smoke with your brother you haven't seen for years?" Matt said.

"Fine" T.K said and they sat next to the table in the kitchen. Takato felt himself redundant.

T.K took out his package of cigarettes.

"Your cigarettes are shit, here take mine" Matt said, T.K pulled a cigarette from Matt's package and they both lit their cigarettes. T.K took a drag of his cigarette.

"You are right, these cigarettes are better than mine" T.K said.

"Your brother won't give you something bad" Matt said "I've heard you were in jail, so you escaped, I see you learned something from your brother"

"Matt, I can't believe you really think so about me. I haven't escaped; my friend Takato who came here with me bailed me" T.K said.

"Hello, Takato" Matt waved to him. Takato was shocked.

"You know T.K, there is no such thing called friendship, so don't trust this Takato so much, he might stab your back with a knife and you won't even see it" Matt said and Takato preferred to ignore it.

"You know Tai was a good friend of mine, actually my best friend" Matt continued "But when I didn't see it, he stole Sora from me. Takato might do the same to you" Matt said and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Keep your girlfriend close to you, never let her go with other boys" Matt said.

T.K finished taking a drag of his cigarette, blew smoke and then spoke up.

"You don't know what you are talking about. Tai did for you something no one would do" T.K said "Tai was the one who convinced Sora to be with you and later to marry you. Sora never loved you, she loved Tai. However, Tai didn't want to be with her, although he loved her, since you, his best friend, were so in love with her. Sora was the one who decided to divorce you; Tai didn't want her to do so, but this time he couldn't stop her"

"What rubbish you are speaking! Tai has gotten what he deserved. I came to their house, told him all I think about him and then pushed him from the stairs" Matt said, took a drag of his cigarette and laughed "I heard he became a cripple"

"What? How could you do this to Tai after all he did for you?" T.K said, took one last drag and stubbed the cigarette in the ashtray.

"Tai wasn't saint and you know Jun wasn't saint either, she is no better than Tai or even Sora" Matt said and stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray too "I saw her with the neighbor"

"So what?" T.K said.

"'So what?' She was cheating on me" Matt said, he took out a cigarette and offered one to T.K, but T.K shook his head.

"You shouldn't smoke that much too" T.K said, but Matt lit a cigarette anyway "What happened that you think that Jun was cheating on you?"

"She was talking to our neighbor so lovingly there is no way there was nothing between them and she came home like nothing happened. She can't deny a thing like that, so I slapped that bitch. How dare she cheating on me?" Matt said. T.K was shocked, Takato was shocked, too.

"You hit Jun? Now I see why she left. Matt, you must stop with your jealousy. If Sora cheated on you, it doesn't mean that Jun is like that, too. She really loved you" T.K said "You should've immediately apologize to her and never let her go"

"What can I do now, T.K? Look in what miserable condition I am" Matt said and took a drag of his cigarette.

"You can change it all and I promise I'll help you" T.K said "But first you have to help us"

"How can I help you?" Matt asked.

"I think my friend, Takato, can explain it better than me" T.K said and showed Takato to come to the table.

Takato didn't know how to start speaking to Matt. Matt scared him even he was T.K's brother. He got Tai disabled and he hit Jun, and all that is before speaking of his house condition and mentioning the fact and he is drunk. T.K and Matt are brothers, but they are so different. T.K is very quiet and Matt was a popular singer who might have broken many girls' hearts. T.K doesn't drink at all and Matt drinks a lot. Takato came to the table.

"Matt, I know you are a Digidestined like T.K and I need a help from all the original Digidestined" Takato said.

"How do you know about the Digidestined?" Matt asked.

"He is a kind of a Digidestined himself" T.K said.

"The balance in the Digital world has been broken, only the power of the original Digidestined can return it" Takato said "I really need your help and actually the lack of balance is the reason T.K is still so young"

"Yeah, I was about to ask about it" Matt said and took a drag of his cigarette "Sure, I am going to help you, but I guess you'll need Tai too"

"Yeah, I hope Kari can convince him and Sora to join us" T.K said "You should apologize to him and make up with him, although I don't know if he can forgive you"

"You also shouldn't say such things about friendship. I heard your crest is friendship" Takato said and Matt stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray.

"Now go and sleep for a bit, no one wants to see you drunk" T.K said.

"Okay" Matt said and went to lie on the sofa.

"You see that everything was alright, you worried unnecessary" T.K said, he took a few cigarettes from Matt's package and put them in his one "These are really better, I'll smoke them for now until I quit smoking completely"

"Actually he scared me a lot" Takato said "I mean he got Tai disabled and hit Jun; he is so different than you"

"He was despaired like I was despaired in the jail. You came on time to save me, Matt had no one like that and even Jun was helpless" T.K said so I completely understand him"

Meanwhile Kari and Henry went to Tai and Sora house. Henry knocked on the door and Sora opened it.

"It's you again? I've told you we don't need any help from your damn old age house" Sora said and then she noticed Kari "Oh, hello, Kari. What are you doing with this guy? Is he your new boyfriend? What happened to T.K?"

"No, I'm still with T.K, this guy just helped me to find you" Kari said "Is Tai home?"

"Of course he is. Where else can he be?" Sora said and Kari and Henry entered the apartment.

When Kari saw Tai she almost started crying, he was sitting there in a wheelchair.

"Kari, I can't believe you came" Tai said.

"Tai!" She ran to him and then stood on her knees to hug him "I missed you so much"

"Me too, Kari, how did you manage to find us?" Tai asked.

"Henry helped me" Kari said and showed Henry to Tai.

"Hello, Henry" Tai said.

"Hello, Tai" Henry said.

"Tai, but how did this happened to you?" Kari asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'm really fine" Tai said.

"Why not, Tai? Tell her how Matt came here and pushed you from the stairs" Sora said. Kari and Henry were shocked.

"Sora, please stop it" Tai said.

"Why, Tai? Tell her that then he told me that he'll burn me alive if I don't sleep with him, tell her" Sora said "Or are you ashamed to admit to your sister that your best friend is an ungrateful jerk"

"Is it true, Tai? Is it happened to you because of Matt?" Kari asked.

"Yes, Kari" Tai said and started telling the whole story.

FLASHBACK

Tai heard the knock on the door and came to open it. He opened the door and saw Matt there.

"Matt! What a surprise! Come in and drink tea with me" Tai said.

"Tai, I thought you were my friend, but you are just a traitor, a fucked up traitor" Matt said.

"Matt, stop it, you are drunk, come here and I'll help you" Tai said.

"So what? It doesn't mean I can't say all the truth about you, does it hurt? Great! That's why I came here" Matt said "You stole my wife, you bastard"

"Matt, please calm down, let me help you, I know you are saying now what you don't really mean" Tai said.

"Of course I mean it. What did she even found in you? You are not only ugly but very foolish, too" Matt said.

"Matt, now I'm saying this as your friend who wants only good for you: please go away before Sora sees us" Tai said.

"Why? Are you afraid that your wife might see what a trash you are?" Matt said and then he hit Tai on the face. Tai fell down on the floor in the corridor.

"Matt, it was really unnecessary" Tai said, he stood up and came to Matt "We should be friends and not fight"

"Really? I don't think so" Matt said and started hitting Tai, Tai couldn't even prosest him.

"Tai, what is going on here?" Sora heard the noise and came there. She was shocked to see Matt hitting Tai and rushed immediately to help Tai.

"Matt, stop it" Sora shouted and caught one of Matt's arms "Get your hands of him". Matt pushed her away, she fell on the floor. Then Matt caught Tai and pushed him off the stairs.

END FLASHBACK

"I don't remember how much I fell, but when I woke up my legs failed to move" Tai said.

"And this is not everything" Sora said and started telling herself.

FLASHBACK

"Look what you have done, you jerk" Sora shouted at Matt and slapped him.

"He got what he deserved, you slut, how could you choose him over me?" Matt said.

"I've never loved you and now you are just disgusting me" Sora said.

"You won't have any choice but to come back to me" Matt said, took his lighter out and lit it "Now sleep with me or I'll burn you alive, you bitch"

Sora was quick enough to take the lighter from Matt.

"I'm not scared of you, Matt Ishida, now go away before I call the police" Sora said.

"Fine, fine, but I assure you you'll come back to me on your knees" Matt said and walked away.

END FLASHBACK

"This is so horrible" Kari said.

"I also heard he hit Jun just because he saw her talking with the neighbor" Sora said "Poor woman, Matt changed so much after I left him"

Henry was shocked, so that's why Jun left for the old age house.

"But I don't hold resentment for Matt. I've already forgiven him. After all no matter what he has done, he is still my best friend" Tai said.

"Tai, I can't believe you are so forgiving. What he has done is unforgivable" Sora said.

"You should stop being angry with him, it gives you nothing but bad feelings" Tai said "What is done is done. It won't bring me back on my legs if I hate Matt"

"Tai, I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you in these horrible moments of your life" Kari said "I was too busy in feeling sorry for myself because T.K was in jail, so I forgot about you"

"It's okay, Kari. You don't have to apologize" Tai said.

"So T.K was in jail because of the accident?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but Henry's friend Takato bailed him recently" Kari said.

"Why do we even speak about these painful subjects? We've met each other we should be happy" Tai said.

"Well, Tai actually I need help from you and Sora" Kari said.

"What kind of help? You know I'll do everything for you" Tai said.

"Henry, please explain them" Kari said.

"We need the help of all the Digidestined. The balance in the Digital world has been broken and only you can return it" Henry said.

"So this is what you wanted to tell me last time" Sora said.

"Yeah, but you didn't let me even speak" Henry said.

"Even you are Kari's friend I'm still suspicious in you, how do you know about the Digital world? You are not a Digidestined" Sora said.

"My friends and I are Digimon Tamers, we used to have a Digimon partner, too, but now all of them are dead due to the ruined balance in the Digital world" Henry said.

"I'm sorry. I guess I started being paranoid" Sora said.

"It's okay, Sora. I understand it" Henry said.

"I knew there was a problem in the Digital world. I guess this is the reason Kari can't grow" Tai said.

"Yes" Henry said.

"Wait! If you need all the Digidestined, we'll have to see Matt" Sora said.

"Yeah, T.K is trying to convince him to help us" Kari said.

"Sora, forget about it. It's more important for us to save the Digital world" Tai said "Have you already found all the Digidestined? I can help"

"Well, we've found Kari, T.K, Yolei and Cody. T.K called Davis, so he must be on his way here. We found you both. T.K and Takato are trying now to convince Matt to help us and Yolei, Cody and our friend Rika went To Mimi and Joe's house. The only one we could find was Izzy" Henry said.

"No problem, I can easily find him" Tai said "Sora, please bring me the phone book" and Sora brought him the phone and the phone book.

"Tell him to come to the hotel in the Tanakagawa Street" Henry said.

Tai, nodded, found a phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, can I speak to Koushirou?" Tai said "Thanks" then there was a pause and then Tai started speaking.

"Hello, Izzy, how are you doing man? It's me, Tai…It's so great…Listen, there a problem in the Digital world…What? You already know about it?... Listen, come to the hotel in Tanakagawa Street, we'll meet you there…Bye" and then Tai hang up.

"Izzy already knew about the problem, he just couldn't find any of us, he is on the way to the hotel now" Tai said.

"This is our Izzy, he knows things even before they happen" Sora said.

"Well, I guess we should be going, too" Kari said.

"Yeah, Henry, please help me to take Tai outside" Sora said. Then she and Henry held Tai's wheelchair and took him outside, Kari walked after them.

Meanwhile Rika, Yolei and Cody arrived to Mimi and Joe's house. It was a huge villa. Yolei parked the car and they all got out it.

"Wow, they must be very rich" Rika said.

"You bet, she is a former model and he is a famous doctor" Yolei said.

Cody knocked on the door and a young boy who looked like Joe opened the door.

"Joe?" Cody asked shockingly and the boy started laughing.

"Dad, there are some kids who are looking for you" The boy said and then Joe came there.

"Dad, he thought that I was you" The boy said.

"Oh my god! Cody, Yolei, long times no see. Please come in" Joe said with a smile and they came in.

"Hello, Joe, how are you doing?" Cody said.

"I'm the happiest person in the whole world, this is my younger son Daichi, everybody says that he looks exactly like me" Joe said "Mimi, come here. Look who came"

"I'm coming, Joe" They heard Mimi's voice and then she came. She was a smiling, happy woman and very beautiful, too even her age. Rika understood how she became a model. Rika started thinking that Mimi and Joe are the only Digidestined who had a happy life.

"Yolei, Cody, I'm so happy you came to visit us. We haven't seen you for years" Mimi said and kissed Yolei and Cody upon their cheeks.

"And who you are?" Mimi asked Rika.

"This is our friend Rika" Cody said.

"You know, Yolei and Cody's friends are our friends as well, hello Rika, I'm Mimi" Mimi said and shook hands with Rika "So join us for a tea, I baked a cake"

"Thanks, Mimi" Yolei said.

They all sat at the table in the kitchen and Mimi poured them tea and gave them a piece of cake.

"So we live here our decent life, our kids studied abroad. They got a great profession and we are very proud of them. Daichi is the only son who is still with us" Joe said "But the most important thing is that I have the most beautiful and talented wife someone can ever wish"

"Oh, Joe, don't me blush" Mimi said.

Rika looked at Mimi and Joe. Their eyes were shining of happiness. She didn't see this shine in T.K's or Kari's eyes and not even in Yolei's or Cody's.

"So what's new in your life?" Joe asked.

"Well, Joe, you see that we haven't changed so much, so nothing is actually changed" Yolei said.

"I actually think that you are lucky, Yolei. You are still very beautiful, unlike me, I'm old now" Mimi said.

"Don't say this, Mimi. You are kind of woman that the years passed only do well for her" Yolei said.

"Thanks, Yolei, but the look is not important. What is important is that Joe and I are still in love no matter how much time passes" Mimi said "This is because I realized on time that I'm in love with Joe and Joe is the only man who can give me the love that I'm so desperate to"

"Mimi, now you are making me blush" Joe said and Mimi came and kissed him.

Rika looked at them. They were the only Digidestined who are actually happy and it's because Mimi realized on time that she loves Joe. Rika thought she shouldn't miss her true love, too.

"Joe, Mimi, we actually need a help from you" Cody said.

"You know you can always count on us, what kind a help?" Joe asked.

"Rika, you tell them" Cody said.

"There is some problem in the Digital world, something with the balance, I think. I never understand this goggle head. Only the original Digidestined can help here" Rika said.

"I heard something about it, of course we are going to help" Joe said.

"It's a great chance for a Digidestined reunion" Mimi said.

"You are going to be disappointed Mimi, all the Digidestined besides you both have problems and they are unhappy" Yolei said.

"I'm sure our reunion is going to make their problems disappear" Mimi said "By the way, Rika, who is this 'goggle head'? Your boyfriend?"

"No, he is just a guy who considers himself to a leader of our group called the Digimon Tamers and he used to wear goggles when we were younger, his name is Takato" Rika said.

"Tai wore goggles, too and then Davis. Goggles are typical leader symbol" Mimi said.

"Well, I think we should get going we don't want to waste any second" Joe said and then they went out of the house.

When Takato, T.K and Matt arrived to the hotel they saw there a large group of people.

"I see you all are already here" Takato said "I'm Takato, if you don't know, I am so happy to see all of you here, dear Digidestined" Then he came to Ryo and Jeri.

"Is Davis here?" Takato asked.

"No, he hasn't arrived yet" Ryo said and suddenly they heard a motor of a car, Davis came out of this car.

"Hey guys, I see you all are already here" Davis said "I hope you have a good reason to call me here. I cancel all my plans with Kumiko because of you"


	11. Chapter 10

**Bokura no Digital World ~Our Digital World~**

"Davis!" T.K ran to him and hugged him "I missed you so much"

"Oh, man, I'm so glad to see you are free now" Davis said.

"So how is your life now?" T.K asked.

"I'm very happy. All the teachers respect me and Kumiko is so awesome, I'm so in love" Davis said "I hope Kari didn't cheat on you when you were in jail"

Kari came there.

"Davis, your humor is horrible as usual" Kari said.

"No, I have the greatest girlfriend someone can ever wish" T.K said and kissed Kari "I want you to meet a great person, this is Takato"

"Hello, Davis" Takato said and shook hands with Davis.

"Takato is the person who paid the bail for me" T.K said.

"Thank you, Takato, for saving my best friend" Davis said.

"T.K told me a lot about you, Davis" Takato said.

"Yeah, too bad I couldn't be a friend for T.K like he was for me" Davis said.

"Stop blaming yourself, Davis, you know that I chose that" T.K said "Now, Takato, tell Davis why we called him here"

"Listen, Davis; the balance in the Digital world has been broken, we need the help of all the original Digidestined in order to return it" Takato said.

"The Digital world is in danger again? Well, this is a very good reason to cancel all my plans with Kumiko" Davis said.

Matt looked at Tai. He was there, sitting in his wheelchair and Sora stood beside him. Matt approached Tai.

"Tai, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I was so lucky to have you as my best friend, but I was too stupid, so I've lost you. Please forgive me, even I don't really deserve your forgiveness" Matt said.

"Calm down, Matt. I've already forgiven you. You are my best friend no matter what" Tai said "Besides we are almost relatives" then he looked at T.K and Kari.

"Tai please stop" Kari said and blushed.

"Thanks, you can't imagine how it is important for me" Matt said, leaned and hugged Tai.

Then Matt came to Sora.

"Sora, please forgive me. What I have done was stupid. I should be ashamed even to look into your eyes now. I'm so sorry" Matt said.

"Tai forgave you, but I don't know if I can forgive you" Sora said in a harsh voice "I'll think about it and you really should be ashamed of yourself"

Matt's face fell down.

"Don't worry, Matt, it's only a matter of time. Sora will forgive you for sure someday" Tai said "Anyway, you are always welcome in our house"

"Thanks, Tai, I don't deserve to have a friend like you" Matt said.

"Well, so we have to go now to the Digital world, but how can we can there?" Davis asked.

"I know a place where the Digital port is" Takato said.

"Don't be silly, goggle head, that hole is too small and we are too much people here" Rika said.

"What kind of hole are you talking about?" Kari asked.

"When we were kids, we used to meet in a deserted structure and there were a hole with a digital port. We had to get down this hole to get into the Digital world" Jeri said.

"Well, I definitely can't get down any hole" Tai said.

"I think I know how we can get into the Digital world" Izzy said and took out his laptop and opened it.

"This is the old Digi- port" Cody said when he saw the monitor.

"Izzy, we are lucky to have you" Joe said.

"Now, Yolei" Izzy said.

"Digi-port open!" Yolei called, showed the computer her Digivice and then she disappeared into the computer.

"WTF? She got into the computer" Rika said.

"That's how we used to enter the Digital world" T.K said.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Henry asked.

"For the last time I checked, no" T.K said.

"But would it work for us the Tamers?" Takato asked "We have different Digivices" and then he showed his Digivice.

"Worth a try" T.K said.

"Okay, who wants to try to enter the Digital world that way?" Takato asked.

"Why? Are you scared to go there first, goggle head?" Rika said "Anyway, I'm not going if you stay here" Some of the Digidestined like T.K and Kari, Joe and Mimi laughed at these words.

"I'll go" Jeri said.

"Just be careful, Jeri, remember you are going to an ice cream with him" Henry said. Takato was shocked, when did this happen?

"Show the computer your Digivice" Izzy said to Jeri, she did so and disappeared into the computer, too.

"Is she alright?" Henry asked.

"Don't worry, she is in the Digital world now" Izzy said.

"I think we should go too" Davis said.

"Yeah, let's go, I hope we'll be alright" Takato said. All the Digidestined and the Tamers showed Izzy's computer and disappeared in the computer, too. After a few second they were in the Digital world.

"Hello, guys" Yolei said, Jeri stood right next to her.

"Jeri, you are alive" Henry said happily.

"Of course I am, what did you think? I'd miss an ice cream with you?" Jeri said, Takato looked at them and felt so sad, so lonely, so awful, but he knew his is on the mission now. He has to save the Digital world first and then fall into a depression.

"Oh my god! Tai!" Sora called, everybody looked at her and Tai surprised.

"I can't believe it, I can walk" Tai said "I think this is some power of the Digital world"

"Tai, it's unbelievable" Sora said and hugged Tai.

"Matt, do you see now you don't have to worry?" Tai said and hugged Matt.

"Tai, I still feel guilty, but I'm so happy for you" Matt said.

"I hope you can walk now in the real world, too" Sora said.

"Don't worry, Sora. Even I can't I'm happy with this moment in the Digital world" Tai said.

"Now we need to find Azulongmon" Takato said and they started walking.

"Oh, man, the Digital world looks so deserted" Davis said.

"Well, it won't look like he looked last time we were here since the lack of the balance" Cody said.

Suddenly the sky became black and started flashing and Azulongmon appeared.

"Greetings to you, my dear Digidestined and Digimon Tamers. Well done, Takato" Azulongmon said.

"We are all here now, how can we help in saving the Digital world?" Tai asked and suddenly there was an earthquake and a huge arena with 12 circles around and a huge stone in the middle appeared out from the ground.

"Dear Digidestined, stand in the circles and aim your Digivice at the stone. The power of your Digivices will release the power of the stone that will return the balance to our digital world" Azulongmon said.

The Digidestined stood in the circles around the stone and suddenly Henry noticed that there was an empty circle.

"This won't work, one of the circles is empty" Henry said.

"That's right, there supposed to be 12 originals Digidestined, but…" Takato said.

"It's Ken, Ken is supposed to stand there" Yolei said.

"This is my fault, Ken is dead because of me and now we can't save the Digital world" Davis said "Please forgive me, Yolei. Please forgive me, T.K. Please forgive me, everybody"

"Stop blaming yourself, Davis. It is not going to solve the problem, but there must be a solution" Azulongmon said.

"But how can we solve it?" T.K asked.

"I think our Tamers know the solution" Azulongmon said.

"What? We don't know anything" Rika said "Come on, goggle head, think of something"

"I know as much as you, Rika" Takato said "Maybe one of us should stand there"

"But who?" Jeri asked.

"I think it should be me" Ryo said.

"And I think you think so because of your big ego, you jerk" Rika said.

"No, I have some features of the original Digidestined. For example, I can't grow just like them and also I'm the only one of us who knew Ken and was close to him" Ryo said.

"You have something in your words" Henry said.

"Good luck, Ryo, I hope you are right" Takato said.

"I hope so too" Azulongmon said.

Ryo stood in the empty circle and then he and all the Digidestined aim their Digivices at the stone. Light came out the Digivices and hit the stone, and then a huge light came out the stone and started covering the Digital world with colors. Finally, the Digital world became beautiful as before.

"We did it!" Davis said and everybody was so happy.

"Thank you, my dear Digidestined for coming here and returning the balance to our Digital world. Thank you, Dear Tamers for finding all the Digi destined and bringing them there" Azulongmon said "And a special thanks to you, Takato. Had you not entered the Digital world that day, no one would even know that the Digital world is in trouble. You worked very hard to find all the Digidestined, you gained T.K's trust and returned the peace to the Digidestined's lives, thank you, Takato"

Takato blushed a bit and then he looked at T.K, he was smiling at him, Takato smiled back.

"Wait, if the balance is returned so we can grow again, but why are we still young?" Davis asked.

"You should continue your lives from the part it was stopped" Azulongmon said.

"Yeah, Davis, you don't want Kumiko to discover that you are actually much older than her" Yolei said.

"Yeah, right" Davis said.

"It's so great to see you all together. Consider your friendship between the Digidestined and the Tamers as a gift you got from me" Azulongmon said "Now go home and continue your lives, goodbye"

There were a stormy wind and then they were in the real world again.

"Oh my god! I still can walk" Tai said when he realized he can stand on his legs.

"Tai! I'm so happy, it's a gift from Azulongmon" Sora said.

"He didn't want there to be hatred between us, so he did so" Matt said.

"Matt, I still don't know if I can forgive you, but you always can come to our house" Sora said.

Ryo came to Yolei.

"Yolei, do you remember when we walked together outside in the end of the party?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, Ryo" Yolei said.

"What I told you then was true. I really love you, Yolei, I fell in love with you since the first time you came to our class and I never felt like this to a girl" Ryo said "So would you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know, Ryo. Things just happened too quickly. First, Ken died then I met you and then I'm realizing that your intentions are not as I thought and now you tell me this" Yolei said "Please let me think about all this"

"I'll be waiting for you, Yolei" Ryo said.

Henry came to Davis and Matt.

"Davis, Matt, I think you should visit Jun in the old age house, she is very lonely and needs you" Henry said.

"Oh, man, what kind of brother am I? I was busy with myself so I forgot about my sister" Davis said.

"I'm so ashamed of myself, I don't know even if I can face her" Matt said.

"I think we all should go there, it's a great chance to repent all your mistakes towards her" T.K said.

"You are right, brother, I really want to bring her back" Matt said.

All the Tamers and the Digidestined went to the old age house, when they entered it a nurse ran towards then.

"Henry, Jun has fainted today, she is really unwell" The nurse said.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it, can we visit her? Her husband is here and her brother, too" Henry said.

"Yes, but only five of you can enter her room, she needs rest" The nurse said. They decided that Henry, Davis, Matt, T.K and Takato would go to Jun's room. When they entered the room, they saw Jun sleeping on her bed.

"Jun, wake up, it's me Henry" Henry said and Jun opened her eyes.

"Hello, Henry, I'm so glad you came. You became like a son for me, I'm so happy you are the last thing I'm going to see" Jun said.

"You are not going to die, Jun" Henry said "Look who came"

"Hello, Jun" Davis said.

"Hello Davis, I see you remembered your old sister and I'm so happy you came here" Jun said "So how is life?"

"Well, Jun, I'm an excellent student, everybody at my new school respects me and I have a girlfriend. Her name is Kumiko and I'm so in love" Davis said.

"I'm so happy for you, my brother, finally I can die in peace" Jun said.

"But Jun, you should be happy too. My happiness is incomplete if you are unhappy" Davis said.

"Jun, Davis is right, everybody deserves to be happy" T.K said.

"Oh, T.K, you came here too. I'm so happy you are here. You are a great person, T.K. Davis is lucky to have you as a friend, please always keep him out of troubles" Jun said.

"But Jun, everything is going to be alright for you, you deserve happiness like everybody else" T.K said.

"Jun, let's go home" Matt said and Suddenly Jun's face changed and she sat down in her bed.

"Matt, why did you came here?" Jun said angrily "Just let me die peacefully"

"You are not going to die, Jun, please let's go home" Matt said.

"You are not going to tell me what to do this time" Jun said.

"Jun, please forgive me. I really don't deserve a wife like you. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you" Matt said.

"I deserved it, Matt. I cheated on you" Jun said.

"No, you were the only woman who really ever loved me" Matt said and then he started crying and hugged Jun "and I was so fool I couldn't appreciate you, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, Jun"

Jun started crying, too. "I forgive you, Matt. I really love you"

"Let's go home and start our life anew. This is a place for hopeless old people, not for a woman who has a family that loves her" Matt said. Jun stood up and they went to fill all the formalities that Jun is leaving the old age house with her husband. Everybody was so happy for them.

When Jun and Matt stepped outside the old age house, all the Digidestined and the Tamers were waiting for them.

"Jun!" Sora called when she saw her.

"Sora!" Jun called and they hugged.

"I'm so sorry, what you were going through is my fault, too" Sora said.

"You don't need to apologize, Sora. It's not your fault you wanted to be happy with the one you love. It's not your fault you couldn't love Matt like you loved Tai and Matt couldn't love me like he loved you" Jun said.

"Everything is going to change now" Matt said and kissed Jun "We all are going to be happy".

Everybody started going to different sides. Takato looked at them and felt very redundant, like the super hero who always saves the world but receives nothing in the end. They all are going to be happy.

Tai and Sora are going to be even happier in their marriage, since Tai can walk now.

Matt and Jun made up and now Jun is going to live with Matt and they'll begin their marriage life anew and will be happy for sure.

Mimi and Joe were already very happy. Takato didn't know much about Izzy, but he was sure that he is very happy, too.

Davis is living his happy life with his girlfriend Kumiko in another city and it's thanks to T.K.

Yolei is so strong at heart, she must find her happiness someday and Cody is so young everything is just ahead of him.

Ryo – even he won't succeed in winning Yolei's heart, he'll keep breaking the girls' hearts and he is happy when he is doing that.

T.K and Kari are very happy now, too and that thanks to him.

Henry and Jeri are going to have ice cream together and they'll sure going to start dating after then. Actually Henry is the best guy he could wish to his friend Jeri and Jeri is the best girl he can wish to his friend Henry.

And Rika…Rika is just Rika and she is happy the way she is.

Takato started feeling sad and started walking away from there. Maybe someday he'll find someone who will love him, but now it's too early for him.

"Takato!" He heard someone calling him. He looked backwards and saw Rika. He was shocked; she didn't call him 'goggle head'.

"Takato, you promised you'll take me for a ride in your car" Rika said. Takato smiled.

"Sure, Rika, let's go" Takato said and Rika held his hand and they started walking towards Takato's car.

_The day will be yours today_

_Don't be sad, it's unnecessary_

_Do you want the whole this world to become yours?_

_Who said that you are alone?_

_There are no reasons for sadness, for sadness_

_I will go for you to the fire_

_I will become your destiny_

_I will be a star from the sky_

_To show you the way_

_I live for you_

_I will take all your pain_

_Don't be scared, come with me_

_And open your heart_

_Because I'm with you, with you_

_I'm with you_


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue – The Life Continues**

_Through the distances of all the farewells_

_I'm gonna hear you_

_A quiet breath and a heart beat_

_Are next to me_

_I won't give anyone_

_The thing I keep in my soul, in my soul_

_I will go for you to the fire_

_I will become your destiny_

_I will be a star from the sky_

_To show you the way_

_I live for you_

_I will take all your pain_

_Don't be scared, come with me_

_And open your heart_

_Because I'm with you, with you_

_I'm with you_

He woke up in the morning, brushed his teeth, ate his breakfast, put his clothes on and went outside. There she was waiting for him, his girlfriend, Rika. He came to her and kissed her.

"Takato, what took you so long? I was waiting here for a half an hour" She said.

"Well, it's the usual hour I leave home, I think you came too early" He said.

"I just couldn't wait to see you" She said.

"That's why I love you" He said "Come on! Let's go" They went to Takato's car, sat in and started driving towards the college.

It has been a while and everybody just keeps being happy.

Tai and Sora are friends with Matt and Jun and they visit each other occasionally. Jun was never sorry she left the old age house, because Matt stopped drinking and changed a lot and she is very happy with him. She loves him and even feels that he learned to love her, too.

Mimi and Joe are still the same happy family. The Digidestined and the Tamers like to visit them and cannot help being jealous of their happiness.

Izzy is very happy with his wife and his children and he works at a job he likes.

Davis is still lives out of the city with his girlfriend Kumiko, he is the most successful student in his school. He occasionally visits his friends.

T.K, Kari, Yolei, Cody and Ryo study at the same school. Takato comes there every week because of his project of the college there. Ryo couldn't win Yolei's heart, but he keeps on going out with different girls, while he is never in love with anyone of them.

Yolei maybe really loves younger guys. She spends all her free time with Cody. They like spending time together and don't care about what everybody else says. It is good because Cody doesn't feel jealous anymore.

T.K is the same student he used to be; shy, quiet, excellent student who doesn't like parties and doesn't drink. Yet, he couldn't quit smoking; maybe he is too addicted or maybe he just likes it. It is a great mystery for the teachers why a guy like him smokes. Every time Takato see T.K smoking T.K says "This is the last time, I promise I'll quit" Takato smiles to himself and wants to say "Yeah, this is what you said last time I saw you with a cigarette in your hand" but he says nothing, he just smiles at him. If Kari loves him accepts him the way he is, with this bad habit, so Takato shouldn't interfere in this matter. Then they start talking about their life and their girlfriends. They like to laugh about how their girlfriends' names are similar:

Ri-ka and Ka-ri and how Takato and T.K are similar themselves. Now Takato knows that T.K was the one who talked to Rika for him and he is very thankful to his friend.

It was a great shock in the college that the quietest guy Henry started dating the college heart breaker Jeri. Everybody is counting the days until she says she loves him only as a friend. Jeri says they'll get tired of counting before she says so.

Takato and Rika actually weren't a surprise at all in the college. Everybody thought if there is a guy who can win the though Rika's heart, it is Takato – The simple yet charming guy.

Rika started taking driving lessons. She promised Takato that as soon as she gets her license, she will pick him and the guys from parties, although have T.K now, who doesn't drink at all.

As for Takato, he loves Rika and nothing else matters. Sometimes they just sit of the sofa in Takato's home and hug.

"Rika, I love you" Takato whispers to her and he knows he doesn't say it because he is afraid to lose her, he really means it.

_Nothing matters, only you, only me, the thirst of love_

_This thirst for you, for me is the redemption – the right to live _


End file.
